Breaking Light
by nightwind83
Summary: Good can be found any were just as evil can. When the lines between them blur so that they no longer matter only one's goals is left. When power is handed to one who can no longer see the line of good and evil what will they do? What is the cost? A.U slow burn dark fic
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money form this. The concept is borrowed with permission from NarHina Kaguya's Heir idea.**

BREAKING LIGHT

(1.9)

Hinata limped towards her destination, doing her best to cover up her injuries as she moved, lest someone notice. She already knows what would happen if people saw her and more so if her injuries became known to the public again. Such things getting back to the Hyuga compound was never good, least of all for her.

The former Hyuga heiress sighed contently as she activated her Byakugan. His chakra capacity had increased, if only a little. Judging from the more uniform flow his control had also improved, a large feat considering how much chakra was involved.

A blush adorns Hinata's cheeks as she watched. Her heart swelling with feelings as a large amount of smoke filled the training area. Hinata took her opportunity. Quickly removing from her bag a large bento box, she slides it into the clearing. With luck, its orange bow would act as a beacon to the blond training within the clearing.

Her ramen was not up to a satisfactory level yet so other foods would have to do. Besides Hinata doubted even her beloved could progress properly with ramen alone.

This was all she had now.

All she could do.

Hinata longed to truly help her beloved, to be able to do more to earn his affection, to earn her place at his side…

Hinata held back the tears.

Such an act was shameful. Naruto-kun never cried and he was all alone. She couldn't even count herself. Her failures too great to make up for what was needed from her. Now that she knows how much he had needed her. How much he did need her. Now that she knows why he needed her.

Sighing this time at her own weakness Hinata turned to go back to the Hyuga compound. She had too much to prepare; nevertheless, her thoughts focused on how much she had truly failed her Naruto-kun something she had only learned last night. Her mind turning to why it was pointless to think she'd be anything besides a nuance to her team, maybe even nothing but a nuance to her beloved.

[Flash back]

Hinata slowly made her way through the village keeping to the shadows. Using what little strength she had to keep herself upright. Her legs were shaking and her arms were numb. Still, Hinata made her way to her teacher's destination. Still, Hinata moved forward. The darkness and shadows working to conceal her movements, while her body screamed for her to stop, to rest. But Hinata did as her Sensei instructed, report to her directly after such an incident.

The Hyuga let out a heavy breath as she saw the small stand. Relief filling her as she heard her mentor's voice, though slightly slurred.

"Oh come on Asuma you hate your father; you can't be agreeing with him!"

The Sarutobi jonin gave a weary sigh "Keep it down Kurenai. One I don't hate my father. We just rarely agree on anything. This just happens to be one thing we do.

Two everyone needs someone to care about and support them, Jinchuurikis more than most. Besides he shown zero use of the fox's chakra."

Kurenai slammed her cup down "What about when he does! It's bad enough that he's the only boy Hinata even looks at, but for the Sandaime (3rd) to order me to encourage their relationship. So that it may help them both." A bitter laugh escaped Kurenai, one that cut deeply into Hinata." Hinata's far better suited to be a housewife than a kunoichi. Despite what her bastard of a father thinks, Hinata is just not cut out to be a kunoichi. He should just marry her off to someone."

"It's all I can do to make sure Hinata's not holding back her teammates."

Hinata listened to her sensei talk freely about her. Confirming all the girl's worst fears. Tears spilling as the words cut deeply in her heart.

"I'm sure it not that bad. Maybe you should see about doing cross training with Kakashi's team like we do?" Asuma offered.

Kurenai snorted "Yeah, as soon as I do that the Hyuga clan would retaliate. They gave me specific instructions to keep Hinata far away from the Kyuubi as I could. Lucky, I don't have to worry about that with Kakashi practically keeping his team in isolation, working on teamwork or doing missions."

Anything after that simply faded away. As Hinata fall deep into despair as she tried to keep her tears silent while hiding behind some nearby trash cans.

[End flash back]

Hinata had barely made it back to Hyuga compound with enough time to prevent discovery of her disappearance last night. Today was no exception, though the genin kunoichi wondered if that was just because those in the clan cared so little about her. Dinner was luckily a meal that she was expected to take on her own until such time as she earned the right to join her family again.

Nights like this Hinata was glad for such a state of things. As it allowed her to tend to her needs without bringing greater shame to herself. Slowly and steadily as to not aggravate her injuries Hinata took off her coat. After hanging it up she grabbed some of her cream and headed to her private washroom. One of the few luxuries she was stilled allowed to have. It was something she was most glad for, as it allowed her to tend to her injuries without exposing her shame directly. The discarded Hyuga shuddered to think what would happen if others know the full extent of what the Hyuga did to her in an attempt to eliminate her weakness.

Putting her clothes on the sink Hinata carefully took off her shirt. Deep dark defined bruising covered her arms and torso. Black and blue colored her normally pale porcelain skin, hints of ugly green, many resembling a palm's of varied sizes. Taking a tab of the healing ointment, Hinata sighed in relief the second it touched her skin the cream soothing her ache almost on contact. It even acted on her outermost part of her chakra network as she rubbed it in. Removing her wrap Hinata tried not to look at her disgusting oversized breasts, as she carefully applied more cream, gently as they were some of the most tender parts of her.

The second she was done she hurried to put on her pajama shirt. To hide her hideous form even from her own eyes. With that, she made the effort to treat the lower half of her body just as she did the top. The only difference to Hinata lower part was the less defined bruising, though her legs were no less injured.

Done Hinata carefully left the bathroom and with greater ease now that her pain had been reduced, heading to her desk. The smell of the ointment permeated her nose, even as she put her discarded clothes in the hamper.

Carefully the injured maiden kneeled down below her desk. Removing a floorboard revealing a hidden compartment she had made. Secured within were two items, one a wooden box that barely fit in its place. It bared the Hyuga crest on it. The edge of a seal could just be seen on its front, a seal that only her and perhaps one other could open. Next to it sat a small handmade a doll.

Gently Hinata lifted out the blond-haired doll. Three whisker marks on each cheek and orange tracksuit adored it. The handmade doll clearly resembles the object of her affections, included his clan symbol.

Hinata hugged the doll carefully to her body. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for leaving you here for so long."

Waiting as if getting an answer, Hinata then replaced the floorboard before going to her futon. Climbing into the bed she covered herself up laying the small doll on her pillow it's head just above the covers.

"I-I...I found out why you are hated. I'm so sorry for abandoning you my Naruto-kun. I-I-I-It's just th-th-that-t my c-c-c-clan is a-a-after you t-t-too, and K-K-Kur- Kurenai - sensei d-d-doesn't b-b-believe in me a-a-after all. Maybe a-a-after the c-c- chunin exams I c-can find a-a-a way to help you… to become worthy of you." tears were falling down as Hinata spoke. "I-I-I know you p-p-probably don't b-b-believe me but I-I-I would d-d-do anything to be b-b-by your side. I-I-I hope m-m-my words f-f-find their w-w-way to y-y-you."

"I-I-I love you m-m-my b-beloved N-Naruto-kun."

Something stirred within as Hinata kissed her doll willing her feelings and words to reach Naruto for her to find their way to him as she slept, to find a way to be by his side when the dawn came.

….

Kakashi eyed his student from his place in the trees hidden from view. He sighs to himself again as he spotted the movement in the field. The visions were coming back harder than normal. Naruto was training hard studying the scroll Kakashi had giving him. Periodically one of the clones Naruto had running around would try the head-hunter jutsu, failing or dispelling the process.

During all of this Naruto would attempt the jutsu himself after a few attempts the clones would tell their creator what they thought he was doing wrong. Not a bad use of the shadow clone jutsu for training, though not what he meant when he told Naruto he should train with his clones.

Kakashi eyed his student for signs of overuse of the Kage Bunshin (shadow clones). Chakra induced bruising being the most common and visible sign before the popping of blood vessels. Kakashi contemplated going down there and help his student. To tell him he needs to push the chakra down more evenly, to use his nearly unstoppable will to push the earth away.

Eyeing Naruto's latest attempt the copy-nin come up with one observation. Despite how stubborn Naruto was he rarely was attempting the same method of forming his chakra twice yet coming closer with each attempt. Kakashi was sure that Naruto wasn't an earth type at least, 'guess that's two observations' the jonin thought.

"Alright, maybe we just need more eyes." Naruto declared from his latest failure, almost instantly creating a new batch of clones.

Kakashi's eyes widened as part of the ground was lifted up. A puff of chakra smoke indicated the culprit was a missed placed summoning of a clone. That was definitely a new way to deploy clones patently useful too.

Naruto however simply counted the number of clones then cursed. Causing his hidden teacher to chugged softly. At least he was paying attention to the tips he was giving on truly mastering the jutsu.

Dispelling the clones in frustration Naruto flopped down.

Obito's ghost moved, his crushed side dripping blood even as he fades in and out of view. As he did so Naruto's underground clone dispelled kicking up a puff of dirt and smoke.

Minato-sensei complete with the Shinigami's hand in his stomach moved to stand over his son, no doubt longing to say something.

A rustle of leaves indicated Naruto's stalker, nurse, maid or unattended assassin to be had showed up again to deliver Naruto more food. It was Ichiraku ramen this time no doubt the small box contained a dessert.

Kushina-Obachan moved to get a better look at the girl she hoped would provide her with grandkids, her chains leaving a bloody trail behind her only to evaporate into thin air.

Rin complete with the bleeding hole courtesy of Kakashi himself moved to keep an eye on the girl. She didn't trust the Hyuga heiress as much as the rest of them. More specifically her clan's motives, Rin was convinced that the Hyuga wanted to use Naruto as Kirigakure tried to use her. Rin at least relented that Hinata was a better match then Sakura was. His deceased kunoichi teammate was even more adamant than the rest that Kakashi do something about Sakura's treatment of Naruto and something about the boy's crush on her.

Kushina-Obachan shacks her head as the Hyuga left just as quickly, clearly depressed on her lack of action. Of course, she had mentioned that Hinata acted around Naruto eerily similar to how Minato-sensei did with her around the same age. Maybe she was going to train like sensei did whenever he chickened out. Though from Kushina-Obachan expression perhaps she saw signs of the rumored abuse.

Breathing deeply the jonin willed the false apparition away. The man's hand shook as he touched the rough bark with his fingertips memorizing the curves of the grain as he did so, feeling the pressure from his brain as the source of his problems shifted bring a light dale dull ache to his mind.

Kakashi looked down at his student who had moved to eat his ramen. A couple of clones came back looking disappointed, a few via the trees, shaking their heads sadly. Clearly, depressing the blond at the thought of missing out on the person who helped him, remained undiscovered.

Yes, though the Jonin better to remain hidden and let Naruto learn on his own. Not wanting to risk tainting the blond any more than he already had. Naruto had enough problems without adding his own curse to it.

The copy-nin got up to check on his other students.

…

Hinata made it to her team's training grounds pack at the ready for a two-week mission. Shino, as expected, was there with his own pack. He passively stood there simply taking in her arrival. A slight increase of buzzing indicates his growing irritation.

Hinata was injured again. Her stride was slower and she was even more withdrawn than normal, the light of her eyes hidden even further struggling to find its way. The Aburame eyebrows frowned as he tried to think of the proper response. Kiba's presence would be most appreciated. His best male friend was far better at dealing with Hinata. Shino made a mental note to talk to his father about the backup plan Kiba, Akamaru, and he made. Nervousness flooded the bug user at the thought. Hopefully both their clans would find it beneficial.

Lucky Kiba's mother and sister had already shown signs of liking Hinata, the whole team really. Hana insistence that Hinata and he call her nee-chan was proof of that.

Shino was glad there plan included staying at Kiba's clan compound during the exam. His teammates were just as welcome at his home; however, the standard behavior of his clan did not have nearly the positive effect as the emotional and expressive behave behavior of the Inuzuka's on Hinata.

Perhaps they could go to Ichiraku ramen for lunch or even the bakery down the street from it for some cinnamon rolls too.

"Greetings Hinata-san"

"H-hello S-Sh- Shino-kun, a-are y-you all s-set?"

"Yes, even eager for our performance in the chunin exam. Why? You ask because our team has trained extensively for our advancement." While the Aburame didn't think that the likely hood of their advancement was high. He did think that each could handle the responsibility of being a chunin. More so if Hinata's clan left her be.

As a team, they were each in low chunin or high genin at least. Their combined abilities as scouts made them easily low special jonin as a team dealing with their specialty. The only factor hindering that was Hinata's self-confidence issues, steaming extensively from her clan. though on the flip side Hinata's issues had fueled much of Shino's and Kiba's advancement.

"Should w-we go?"

As Hinata walked with her teammate, doing her best to hide her injuries she let herself get lost in her thoughts. She didn't have the option not to participate in the chunin exams. Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, and Akamaru-kun wouldn't go through the exams without her. Afterward, once they became chunin it would be easy for Hinata to simply fade from their lives. It will be for the best, lest she drags them down with her.

She hoped that Naruto-kun would be alright while she was away. She wondered what he was eating…..besides Ichiraku ramen. The jutsu he was training, had he mastered it yet? What about his team Hinata's eyes narrowed at the thought them.

His sensei watched as he struggled doing nothing to aide him. Almost as if he enjoyed Naruto-kun's struggles. The Uchiha and Haruno were iffy at best, not once had Hinata seen them train as a team. Did their sensei even train them at all?

Hinata falls further into herself at the thought of sensei's were they all like that, only pretending to care? Did anyone truly care besides her Naruto-kun? Could anyone care about her?

….

Kiba stepped out to the front porch as his teammates came into view. His mother at his side both were clearly barely awake. Simultaneously a low growl came to their mouth. Both could clearly see Hinata's struggle to move and her attempt to cover it up. The low buzzing they heard communicated that Shino shared their sentiment.

Hana came out only half dressed to find out what had set off her brother and mother. Only to added her own growl before speaking. "I'll take Hinata-chan to check on the pups. See what I can do to help her…"

"Mom are we…?"

"Yeah, we'll wait till after the exam then do what we need to. At the very least it will make her too valuable to the bastards to seal her. I'll talk to Shibi if I remember they have a simpler practice. Hopefully, that get them to lay off her then or even better Hinata-chan will open up and say something."

The Inuzuka moved to greet the rest of Kiba's pack. Sincere smiles on their faces. The joy of seeing the two genins disguised the rage they felt at someone hurting one of their own.

….

Hinata waited in the first exam room with her team. The number of participants unnerved her, more so when she saw the places some of them were from, even Kumogakure was here. Luckily Kiba-kun and Shino-kun noticed here increasing nerviness and moved to block any avenue of attack on her. There protective actions increasing her awareness of the low killing intent that was focused on her from Neji-niisan.

Hinata could barely breathe in the room all she could do was forces on standing. While letting images pass over her of her blond inspiration. The kindly saver that only she seemed to appreciate, her Naruto-kun. With the images renewed strength surged through her. The Hyuga's back standing just a little straighter.

Hinata's breath caught as the door to the exam room opened. In walked Sasuke Uchiha his sharp eyes scanning the room, any threats quickly assessed. His casual stance though relaxed held the tight raggedness to allow a flow quickly into combat. More than anything it was a stance that spoke of quick support he knows would be needed. It was the beginning of a guard stance.

Had Naruto-kun managed to get the Uchiha's loyalty? Considering what she knows of the Uchiha Hinata quickly figured that he would make an excellent head of AMBU for when her Naruto-kun became Hokage.

Hinata frowned as she saw her beloved's crush and kunoichi teammate. Haruno-san showed not nearly the development that the Uchiha had. There was no readiness in her muscles not even what you expect from a support shinobi. Her muscle development was only mildly improved since the academy. Her signs of malnutrition from dieting were even worse.

Such things were totally unacceptable in her beloved's teammate. Hinata once again wondered what Naruto-kun saw in the harpy. Shame filled Hinata as she compared their body mentally. Clearly, Hinata's own slutty ugly body was not enough to entice him. Yet again Hinata was filled with an almost overwhelming longing to be worthy of her Naruto-kun. To ease his burden of the Kyuubi.

The disgraced heiress shuddered in pleasure as images flashed in her mind of what her Naruto-kun might demand of her, to make up for her failings and to ease his burden.

The slight blush and instinctive step forward was the result of the object of the Hyuga's fantasy stepping through the door. Noticing her actions team 8 moved as one towards the other rookies. Kiba in the lead and Shino acting as Hinata's guard from the other teams. No one noticed how Hinata's teammate responded to her lead, not even the member of team 8.

As her team meets team 7, team 10 was already there. Ino-san and Haruno-san were already fighting over Uchiha-san pulling on the boy. Kiba barked out an introduction for them. "Hey, it seems as if the gangs all here."

"Yeah, and you're the most troublesome one Kiba." Shikamaru snarked.

"We'll see whose top dog when we're done won't we Sasuke?" Kiba replayed with a toothy grin.

Then a voice of wisdom and glory spoke sending delicious shivers up Hinata's spine. "Please, Kiba you couldn't beat Sasuke let alone me."

"As if, as hard as we've been training there's no way that anyone here can keep up with us." The Inuzuka barked back.

Hinata froze as Naruto's eyes covered each member of her team, his soul-searing all forgiving eyes. Moving forward hastily she stood before her Naruto-kun, hope filling her as he stared at her sizing her up. The shy kunoichi raised her hands blushing as she began to poke her fingertips together in a combination of excitement and nervousness.

"Um, w-well Naruto-kun" she loved his name "Kiba-kun re-really d-didn't mean an-anything b-bad by what he said." Team 8 kunoichi meekly said.

Tilting his head slightly "huh" was the blondes elegant answer.

Still, the very sound of his voice sent a rapid forming blush to the disgraced heiress's face. Along with a shiver of joy through her spine. The Hyuga found herself standing just a little straighter.

"You're the rookies right? You should all keep it down, you're just rallying up everyone, take a look."

Hinata internally frowned, the glasses wearing leaf shinobi had interrupted her Naruto-kun time. Just when he might find her useful, just when he was finding her worth his time. Instantly Hinata pushed down her flare of anger, least Naruto notice and find displeasure in it. The kunoichi moved with the rest of the rookies to check out Kabuto's information from his ninja info cards.

Hinata internally debated whether she should ask to see her Naruto-kun's stats. This was an obviously public place nearly everyone was paying attention to the information being given out on Neji-niisan teammate Rock Lee and Gaara of the desert. Would it be better to let them all know how incredible he was or would that simply paint an unnecessary target on his back?

Naruto-kun would be Hokage of that Hinata was sure. That meant assassins would come. Would revealing his greatness send those assassins before he was ready? However, before Hinata could decide her Naruto-kun made a decisive decision.

 _"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'LL BEAT YOU ALL!"_

….

Hinata activated her Byakugan straining her sight as far as she could. She had been doing this periodically since she had arrived up to the central tower in the forest of death. Her sight strained to see past all the different chakra signature of the forest. The process would be difficult even for a Hyuga jonin give the abundance of life. She cared nothing for this as she scanned the forest for the slightest hint of her beloved's glorious chakra.

She had done this while doing her best to avoid Gaara, though the efforts to do so was only min-able as he seemed to be trying to keep away from everyone. When the strain on her eyes became too much on her chakra or her eyes Hinata would retreat to her team's room to practice her Juken forms.

Hinata shook her head in shame clearly lying to herself. What she really did was review her happy memories trying to burn them into her soul. Nearly all of them somehow involved her beloved Naruto-kun. The forms were simply a way to not draw suspicion on her true actions.

The highlight of which was the first part of the exams. By some miracle, Hinata was assigned to sit next to her Naruto-kun for the first test. She was right there as he struggled his teacher's indifference leaving him without the skills he needed to get the answers.

She was sure she should have faulted there however she somehow found the courage to do what she needed to. To offer her answers she had attained to the one who deserved them most. To Hinata's surprise, her Naruto-kun with his all-consuming forgiving eyes had stared at her. Seeing her, listening to her feeble useless meaningless reasons. Hearing her offer herself as a sacrifice to him.

Yet to the heiress shook he had found her worthier than she ever thought possible. That she was too valuable to risk to sacrifice. He didn't want her to fail for his sake.

Such compassion and caring only endeared him to her even more.

Hinata's breath caught as she saw her Naruto-kun leading his team towards the tower. They were clearly exhausted. Hinata frowned as she focused on the blonde's chakra. It was severely depleted, well compared to normal levels. More important it was highly disputed. Most likely the effect of some kind of jutsu he was hit with, maybe even poison. A large number of grass teams made it to the second round.

Sighing over her inability to help her Naruto-kun, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. She should go find her team. The end of the exam was only a few hours away.

….

Hinata stood with Kurenai-sensei and Shino. She had just watched Naruto-kun win, as she knew he would. Team 8's genin kunoichi was greatly disappointed in Kiba. Not only had he belittled Naruto-kun something she could mildly forgive as his usual trash talk. But he had also denounced Naruto-kun's dream while trying to take it for his own. That was something that desperately needed restoration in itself. The only question was did Naruto-kun fart in Kiba's face instinctively or did he simply take advantage of what happened. She would have to find out somehow.

That was later, what mattered right now was Naruto-kun approaching her, injured. Hinata fumbled as she took out a jar of medical cream. Hinata took a deep breath as she watched her Naruto-kun come forward. Each step bringing his oh so manly features closer to her. It was taken all of Hinata's self-control not to hyperventilate. His deep blue jewel-like eyes taking in all before him. His golden locks wet with the exertion of his battle.

He was only a few steps away.

"Here!" Hinata managed to squeak out loudly for everyone to hear. She was glad she was bowed to him with the cream held out eyes on the floor. She could just see his feet stopped in front of her. Hinata could feel all eyes on them. All watching to see what Naruto-kun would choose. Would he find her lacking, exposing all her faults for everyone to see?

"Go on Naruto take it. It's a cream for your wounds." Kurenai-sensei's treacherous voice rang out. Her choice of words no doubt chosen to keep up her appearance of a caring sensei.

Still, Naruto-kun had accepted the gift. Standing up Hinata watched in awe as her Naruto-kun put some cream on his wounds as if her love for him was imbued into the cream she watched as his wounds healed almost instantly.

With a giant true smile her Naruto-kun declared "Wow, this is really good! Thanks, Hinata this is the best medicine I ever had!"

Hinata could die happily. No one else knew it but she made that medicine by hand each step even figuring out the recipe on her own. Hinata was never allowed to be trained in the medical arts everything she knows was self-taught. Rarely was she even allowed to go to the healers, further punishment for her poor performance.

That didn't matter now her Naruto-kun thought her medicine was the best he ever had. She could die happy knowing she would be remembered fondly by her beloved. Hearing gasps Hinata looked at the display screen at the next match.

 **NEJI HYUGA VS HINATA HYUGA**

With that Hinata know she would die.

….

It was a freeing realization to know that all your choices, everything you went through lead to a moment. That one choice would shape the world forever. The moment before declaring her beloveds nindo as her own was like that.

It had started easily enough Hinata wouldn't deny anything Neji said about her why should she, it was all true even her own sensei thought so. Neji effectively tore her down as laid it all out for the world to see, even to her beloved Naruto-kun.

However, he had been wrong about several things when her eyes looked up and to the left, she wasn't remembering her past. Hinata hadn't remembered anything she had just torn her glance away from her Naruto-kun. His face had been so fierce so angry hearing Neji belittle her like that. Even seeing out of the corner of her eye was like a beacon to her.

It made sense he was getting enraged hearing Neji insulting her. How could she not be touched? Hinata was forced to look away, or risk losing herself in his look.

When their names appeared Hinata had truly considered giving up. If Neji had said something before she had come down she might have. After all, she didn't want to die. Still, she couldn't just give up. Nothing lay on that path, at least not anything worth wild. So Hinata did all she could to fight.

As Hinata fought giving Neji everything that she had, each of her movements were expertly countered even if none but her and Neji knew it.

Neji was simply in another league than her, maybe two leagues. Despite this, she still had the clearer vision. Of that Hinata was sure of. Anyone who met Neji could tell he was blinded by rage. The Hyuga genius made sure of that.

With her, Byakugan Hinata took a moment to observe her Naruto-kun, during a momentary break in combat. It took all of Hinata's self-control to not to smile. A combination of awe and frustration danced across the demigod's face.

Good.

Neji used the distraction to go on the offensive again, clearly missing Hinata's true objective. As blows were exchanged Hinata found her body moving automatically, no thought necessary, simply reactions built through training.

A vicious blow to the stomach sent Hinata back two feet and to the floor coughing up blood.

Shakily the disgraced heiress struggled to get up. Her Byakugan deactivated unconsciously because of the damage she had taken. Her body deciding for itself that it could no longer waste the chakra on such a task. Neji was saying something Hinata didn't care what it was. She already knows what she would say. Neji was far too predictable in that regard.

"Your wrong niisan you're the one suffering from the fate of the clan, not I."

Hinata's vision blurred as she struggled to stand. It didn't matter Neji was clearly coming to strike her heart. A death blow.

As darkness claimed her vision Hinata was left with one regret the last thing she saw wouldn't be her precious beloved Naruto-kun.

She embraced the darkness, after all, she knew she wasn't dying a failure but a martyr to her clan. One who would bring them a savior. Hinata was confident that her beloved would stop at nothing to end the cage bird seal now. Changing the Hyuga saving them from their cursed fate.

…

 **A/N: please review; checking for errors takes a long time for me so updates will be an unknown time I already have 6 chapter writing up. Feedback is very welcome. Thank you to NarHina, BigBossVince, and AnimeKing211 for point out spelling errors in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer-see chapter 1 or your friendly neighborhood lawyer**

(v1.6)

It was darkness.

How she/he/it know that it/she/he was not sure.

The darkness was not cold nor hot.

It was not distinguished by light or the lack of light.

It simply was.

The darkness was all there was…no that was not right.

There was another sensation. One not of the now.

Had, did, was, would, is the being did not know which applied.

All the being knew that it was a boy, scorned, ridiculed, striving forward, desperate.

So many adjectives normally used in other means used to describe him.

Him male of the species, she was the opposite, female.

Together, procreation, mating, companionship, marriage, breeding, the creation of next in line, the future legacy.

Creation of a family.

Later not now.

In a time of after the endless moment.

Menma, natso, Naruto soup ingredient storm, maelstrom.

Naruto

Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun!

Her Naruto-kun!

The darkness suddenly had substance, definition.

With it pain, loneliness, ridicule, hate, hope, compassion, love, longing.

Her precious Naruto-kun.

Her beloved.

Then in a sudden wave, Hinata know all she was, all she had been.

 _" **Hello, child.** "_

The voice was too intense, sensations to fresh. Discomfort and pain radiated through Hinata's being.

" _Hello, child….daughter of_ _Hamura._ "

 **"** _ **Hello!**_ **"** Hinata replayed it came out too hard to loud. Echoing both within and out causing far more pain then the other voice did…Yet relief as if a deep pressure had been released.

"Hello… who's there?' Hinata asked again this time softer far more restrained.

" _Very good daughter of Hamura you learn quickly_."

A disbelief and a measure of pride warred within Hinata because of the compliment despite its clear sincerity.

" _Yes, your life has been hard_."

Blue eyes flashed through Hinata's mind.

" _Yes so has his_ "

"Um, who are you? If that is ok. To ask that is?" hesitation and fear warred within Hinata as curiosity and drive danced within her. As a sense of satisfaction came from all over, clearly not hers.

" _In due time child of Hamura. Names have power to give one is to give power to another._ "

"Um, ah sorry." Hinata replayed meekly.

" _No apologies are necessary. This is a strange place for one of your kind._ "

Hinata couldn't agree more. If this was the afterlife it would take some getting used to. "Um, where are we?"

" _Beyond the border within_."

 **Confusion**.

" _Do not worry daughter of Hamura. You were denied any knowledge of such things. Know that this place has many names but all are wrong. For to name it limits it._ "

Silence echoed for eternity and a nanosecond.

"Um," Hinata's face contorted in confusion, unable to find words that fit the question.

A soft but deep feminine laugh filled the area. " _As I said you learn quickly, far too quickly to truly to be called a daughter of a betrayer_."

"But I, I thought that…" Doubt killed Hinata's question. The voice was so sincere, so certain.

" _It matters not child. Hamura sins are his own. As are the sins of everyone. Even those built off the sins of others._ "

Acceptance and agreement radiated out of Hinata.

" _Now you must learn to see child. If you do then we may bargain. Then you may have your heart's desire._ "

The truest blue eyes that were deeper than the ocean, framed by sun-kissed hair flashed through Hinata then all around her.

Determination and understanding raced to solve the puzzle before her.

Knowledge shifted and moved about as she tried. An eternity and no time meet to bring about the completion of the task.

Hinata couldn't describe the sensation as she saw. However dimly it was. No more than one could describe the color blue to someone who had been blind their whole life. All she knew was that she was seeing for perhaps the first time in her life. Yes in her life Hinata thought, for somehow she knew that she had seen before and had simply forgotten that she knows how to see.

The darkness was still present but had lessened. The barest hint of shapes could now be discerned.

The barest silhouette of a figure was before Hinata, the sensations were conflicting. No meaning or understanding behind the ambiences, throwing off her very being. The most that could be perceived could vaguely be described as no direction. Focusing on what was before her Hinata suddenly knew up and down, left and right.

The Hyuga gasped as the world shifted within her, meaning and contrasted rushed to exist. To her, it was as if she understood for the first time. With it, Hinata knew she had first saw not just forever ago/just now but every time she saw her beloved. Even if it was the slightest glimpse of her beloved. She saw her Naruto-kun and the world around him as it was bathed in his presence.

A sense of satisfaction came from the figure Hinata used to orientate herself.

" _Truly I choose well when I picked you to bargain with._ "

"Bargain with? For what? Why me?" Hinata questioned hesitantly.

Satisfaction radiated from the being. " _Good questions child. I'll answer the second one first. You know pain, struggle, sacrifice, true strength, and weakness. Qualities that resonant with my own being. You also know deep betrayal by those closest to you. Yet instead of quitting you continued. Seeking to make right the sins of others. Even at the cost of your very being. Such rightness deserves rewards._ "

Hinata felt the sincerity in the words from the being before her. The Hyuga blushed at the description of her.

" _As for what you gain from our bargain only your heart's desire_." Hinata was hit with a very vivid image of her Naruto-kun. He was standing next to her, looking at her with a loving expression that mirrored her own. " _and the means to keep it. In exchange become my avatar till such time as you assist in my revival._ "

Hinata's heart answered truly for her to this unknown being. This entity of unknown origin be it demon or angel. "Yes, I swear it, help me get my Naruto-kun and I'll revive you."

A sensation of gratification preceded the being's words.

" _Then the bargain is struck._ "

….

Pain, Hinata only knows pain as her consciousness grew. Not in any one place but everywhere at once. She was in far too much of it to have any discernible location. Thunderous beeping grew louder as more sensations awakened. Hinata could feel something strapped tightly to her head. Her face covered by the pressure of some kind of mask. Restraints were clearly on her body, her limbs and the largest one on her chest.

Panic welled up within Hinata as she realized she couldn't move. Had she been kidnapped?

The beeping grew louder and more rapid. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw someone approaching. A nurse judging from the uniform with some form of tube in hand. Seeing Hinata awake she quickly left. Hinata immediately tried assessing her situation, looking for any way to escape. Attempting to mold her chakra, Hinata quickly found it inaccessible.

Some sort of barrier had been formed between her chakra and the rest of her. Hinata's control simply not up to the task of chipping away at it, from the inside without knowing what was blocking her chakra. Perhaps having that knowledge would prove useless in her current state. The Hyuga was weak powerless at the mercy of any who came.

She needed to escape to get back to her Naruto-kun, surely, he was still fighting whoever invaded them. Whoever kidnapped her…unless he didn't know.

Perhaps she was taken during the night again.

The nurse returned this time with a man, his leaf headband clearly on display sewed into his hat.

Hinata relaxed a little.

The man did a quick scan of Hinata's body. Then placed his head above hers given her a sincere smile. He talked softly, though there was a hard-absolute edge to it. "Ok, miss Hyuga you are in the Senju hospital you were sent here after your match in the chunin exams. Blink once for me if you remember the match."

Hinata blinked as the memory returned. If not for the knowledge of the bargain with the unknown being, and the absolute certainty she couldn't explain that it wasn't a dream, the kunoichi would have burst into tears. The knowledge that she failed in her attempt to martyr herself, echoed painfully in her chest as a dull stabbing pain in her heart.

"Good, as standard procedure for all shinobi treated when unconscious you were restrained and had your chakra sealed. We were not expecting you to wake up so soon. After a quick check-up, we will unseal your chakra then remove the restraints if that goes well. Blink again if you understand." Trying to ignore the pain she was in Hinata blinked again.

Hinata laid there waiting as the doctor followed through with his tasks. One which included administering a painkiller as Hinata felt the sense of relief start to flood her veins. Team 8's Hyuga complied best she could to any instructions given. However, she was little more than a living doll during the whole endeavor. She didn't know how long it took but she was simply glad for the freedom of movement. Even if it was accompanied by intense stiffness and pain if she moved to much.

"Ok." the doctor started up again." You took a lot of damage miss Hyuga. Your internal organs are healing. However, if you are to make a full recovery it will require you to not train at all till you're cleared for it. Even simple chakra exercises will risk your recovery. The damage around your heart was particularly bad."

Hinata just sat there as the doctor talked, nodding at the appropriate places.

"Three times a day you will go through a basic healing session. As of right now, I can't tell you when you will be released. I will go through your session before I go."

Again, Hinata only nodded looking down. A frustrated huff from the doctor was all the sign there was before his hand started glowing green. The second he touched the area above her heart a relief stemmed from it.

' _Drink_ '

Somehow Hinata didn't think the voice meant water. An image of the chakra network appeared in Hinata's mind. As well as the understanding? An impression of an understanding. Using it as a mold Hinata closed her eyes focusing on her own chakra and the doctor's flowing into her.

Bending her will Hinata drank in some of the charka the doctor was using on her. As she would a drop of water dripped into her throat. It was a minimal amount less than what she would use for the lowest level Juken strikes she could perform. However, it seemed to satisfy the being she made a deal with.

Once the doctor left a small smile appeared on the discarded heiress face. The implications of such an ability dancing in her head. Even as the unknown being she bargained with seemed to slumber in satisfaction.

…..

In an unknown location a creature made of two, one-half black the other white turned its head towards the leaf village then the moon. Only one-half understanding why.

At the same time, a pulse almost undetectable echoed within the created heavenly body. One of the few people who could detect it, slept there unaware of what was transpiring.

…..

Hinata had 'drank' from the chakra of the healers each healing session, each time becoming easier. The presence of the being sat within her mind like a weighted stone became normal in time. Not unpleasantly so but the Hyuga easily noticed the slight presences ever stir none the less.

After the second day of being awake she was cleared for visitors, the alpha family of the Inuzuka clan and Shino accompanied by his father Shibi. Hinata quickly notices that both her teammates had a scroll in hand both were slightly nervous in Shino's case the normal signs of nerviness were combined with his hives soft buzzing.

Locking eyes onto Shino, Hinata's face took on a scene of betrayal.

Shibi quickly intervened. "Hinata-san as logical as your conclusions may be based on past experience and factual evidence, please halt before acting on them. Though actions, when your genin team was first formed by my son, may prompt you to do so. Our intents are ones that I believe you will be agreeable with. "

As had become his role on the team Kiba spoke up speaking for them both. "Hinata you know we of the Inuzuka would do anything for their pack. I think of team 8 as an extended part of my pack, my family." Kiba then handed his scroll to Hinata. "That makes you my little sister and Shino my annoying know it all brother. I already handed Shino's his but this is our official invitation to be part of the Inuzuka clan."

Hinata eyes were wide in shock. She also felt the awakened presence in her head stir. The presence shifted from that of a weighted stone to that of an animal sitting on her shoulder.

Shino stepped forward then, the presence whispered to be wary in Hinata's mind. Handing Hinata a scroll, which she takes with concealed reluctance. "Though Kiba has a better way with words. My sentiments match his why because I too view team 8 as a family. I know my past action have tainted and risked the foundation that it is built on. However, your forgiveness and kindness helped to strengthen this collective into something far greater than what my selfish desires sought to make. I would be greatly honored if I were allowed to call you sister."

"I ah" It was on Hinata's lips to just say yes. To be excited and joyful about being accepted, for her to be wanted as a family not because of what her clan name was but simply as Hinata. However, flashes of both clans interfering with her pursuit of her beloved flooded her mind. Hinata knows the images came from the presence within her that she had bargained with.

Still….

Seeing Hinata's conflict not knowing the true source Tsume spoke. "Hinata this is your decision to make it official, you'll still be a Hyuga either way. You'll also be just as welcomed either way to both clans as a member, official ceremony or not. As far as everyone in this room is concerned your family. We'd understand if you'll not fully comfortable with making it public."

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she stared at the people in her room, people who actually cared. The two Aburame clan members even took off their glasses enough so she could see their eyes, if only briefly. Their warm brown eyes full of compassion and deeply rooted familiar feelings. Eyes that were matched by the Inuzuka, dogs included.

Hinata bowed slightly to them "Thank you… thank you all. W-what you said and the o-offer means the w-wo-world to me. I just need some t-time to th-think on m-making t-this o-official."

The group was more than willing to let it settle at that. The rest of the afternoon was one the whole group would remember fondly but would be tainted with doubts from the events that were to come.

…..

 _One month after the start of the final year of the academy._

 _Hinata slowed down as she walked to the academy. Her new escort eyed her as she did so. A smile came to the dark-haired woman's face. Her charge was discretely eyeing a window display._

 _The slight limp to her movement was already a worrying sign as were the deep bruising that could be seen just past the edges of her sleeves._

 _"Do you like the coat there Hinata?" the chunin asked._

 _A small eep was the quick answer. "I was um t-thinking of getting ah yes I-I d-do." Was the longer one from the heiress._

 _Stopping all the way Kurenai eyed the display more closely just below the cream-colored coat was a small sewing kit; it was mostly just left there by mistake judging from how it laid in there._

 _"After the academy why don't we get both it?" the genjutsu mistress smiled when her charge blushed and eagerly nodded._

 _After the academy let out the same day._

 _Hinata walked happily back home with her new jacket on. It was bigger than she would have preferred it but Kurenai seemed to think it was a good idea to get one she could grow into. Something Hinata was glad she went along with, as she felt far more comfortable in it walking through the village then she did in some time. More importantly, it was large enough to safely hide her new sewing kit inside. With it, she could finally do something for Naruto-kun._

 _"Hinata why do you want the sewing kit?"_

 _The Hyuga eyed her escort trying to determine the best answer possible. However, before she could her mouth opened on its own volition. "Umm you see there is…it's because… w-well I saw him eyeing…I was hoping t-to."_

 _Kurenai sighed she know who this him was. "Hinata I'm sure that whatever you have in mind will come out excellent. Though perhaps starting with someone you know better who would appreciate your efforts would be smarter. Someone who knows and values you like the Inuzuka heir or your sister. I'm sure once you think on it some more you'll agree."_

 _Satisfied Kurenai begins to walk Hinata dutifully following. A brief look of anger crossing her features before it softened and shifting to one of doubt._

 _4 months into the final year of the academy_

 _Hinata carefully carried her oversized lunchbox in front of her. The orange wrapping naturally drawing one's eye to it. Kurenai eyed the box carefully. The color it was wrapped in made the genjutsu mistress nervous on to the identity of the intended recipient._

 _Luckily Hinata was distracted no doubt trying to plan the best to approach her target and deliver the package. One that Kurenai was positive was made specifically for a whiskered blond. The newly promoted jonin was regretting helping Hinata learn to cook no matter how talented she was at it._

 _"Hinata did you remember your report that your sensei assigned to you last week?"_

 _"Um ah…"_

 _"Why don't we go over there by that tree to make sure."_

 _Walking over to the indicated tree, Hinata put the lunch box ever so carefully down. The taking off her backpack she shifts through it. With the momentary distraction of her charge, Kurenai moved the lunch box over to the other side of the tree. Kurenai smiled at Hinata as she pulled the report out. A look of relief clear on her face._

 _"Good gather your stuff up and we can finish making our way to the academy."_

 _Nodding Hinata did so, only to pause when she noticed a missing item._

 _"Don't worry Hinata the bento got exactly where it needed to." Kurenai said before Hinata's panicked state could set in._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, and I'm positive the recipient is very appreciative of your hard work?"_

 _Hinata sighed in relief, happiness filling her heart. That is till she noticed the blond passing them from the direction of the academy with angry pursuers hot on his tail._

 _As the kunoichi and kunoichi in training got lost in the crowd of people making their way to their morning destination. Shino Aburame came out from behind the tree Hinata's bento in his hand and a contemplative look on his face._

…...

As Hinata awoke from her dreams she did her best to ignore the slight headache that was slowly fading. Something seemed off to her slightly but she couldn't place it. The presence of the being she bargained with was slowly making its presence known to her as her headache faded and she became more awake.

Giving a large yawn that if any had seen it would have caused them to squeal at how cute she looked doing so. Hinata figured that the off feeling was simply her getting used to the new constant companion. Not fully awake she didn't notice the sense of deep satisfaction that radiated from her new companion with the thought.

…..

Kurenai made her way towards Hinata's hospital room. It had been difficult getting clearance to see her student normal visitation was closed to family only outside of official duty, at least till she made a base level of recovery. Though as Hinata's jonin sensei Kurenai was given standard reports on Hinata's status.

However with the combined efforts of herself, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shibi Aburame they were able to get clearance to see Hinata. Naturally, they told her about their plans on taking Hinata into their clans. Reluctantly team 8's sensei let the clan members go first while she got stuff ready for Shino's training for the chunin exams and took care of other duties. While she was rather disappointed to hear Hinata didn't agree right away Kurenai also agreed that it needed to be Hinata's decision if it was to matter at all.

Hinata's teacher was hoping the Hyuga was just waiting to seek her teacher's advice before making a decision, like back when Kurenai was simply her escort to and from the academy.

A smile came to Kurenai's face at the thought of Hinata. The girl had come a long way since they had first met. The girl did far better in the exams then she expected. She even pushed Neji far more than anyone figured she could.

Well anyone with half a brain.

If that idiot blond had kept his mouth shut Kurenai was sure not only would Hinata still choose to fight Neji but she would have done the reasonable thing and bow out when it was clear that she couldn't win without unnecessary risking her life.

Knocking on her student's open door the genjutsu mistress put her biggest smile on. Which oddly wasn't meet with any kind of response. For the first time ever Hinata had on a very good version of the standard Hyuga mask.

Choosing to ignore it, for now, Kurenai moved inwards. "Hinata, I'm glad you're up. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine Kurenai-sensei. I am healing at an acceptable rate." Hinata's voice was cold with little emotion to it. Hinting at a deep anger and betrayal.

"What's wrong Hinata?" her teacher inquired.

"Nothing is wrong Kurenai-sensei my injuries are healing I should be fit for duty by the time our team is scheduled for missions again."

Sitting down next to her student's bed Kurenai placed her hand on Hinata's only for her student to pull her hand away. The teacher then flinched at the glare that was sent her way as if she didn't understand its source.

 _'Tell her you know Hinata. She will only interfere in your pursuit of your beloved as she had before.'_

The force of actual words being sent a wave of something though Hinata draining her of her energy. As the moment passed the presence seemed to lessen as the other being backed away. As soon as she did memories of the night before the chunin exams passed through Hinata's mind. With it, old forgotten memories of other failed plans of Hinata's to try and connect with Naruto were dragged up to the front of her mind. She then considered what the being she bargained with said.

No doubt if Kurenai-sensei stopped putting up a false front then not only would Kurenai-sensei be able to spend time with training Shino and Kiba but Hinata would properly have time to work on what she agreed to. But also to train on working her new draining ability into her Juuken. Maybe if she was very lucky she could also arrange training time with her beloved. After all both, their sensei's clearly had no interest in them.

"Please tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help." Kurenai pleaded with her student cut thought the genin's thoughts.

Another glare was Hinata's initial response but quickly softened to nothing. Hinata's Hyuga mask was more firmly in place than before.

"Nothing is wrong Kurenai-sensei you can drop the false affection. I know h-how y-you really f-feel about m-me."

The look of confusion was clear on Kurenai's face. It made part of Hinata marvel at the skill of her teacher. If she didn't know any better she'd swear it was genuine.

"What are you talking about Hinata, what false affection? I truly care about you." Kurenai was getting ready to murder whoever was lying to her student about her. Hinata was finally making some real progress, now this.

Hinata's mask dropped as her face contorted to one of pain and betrayal. "P-please I k-know the truth. That you can barely train me enough to not hold back Kiba-kun a-and Shino-kun. That you think my f-father s-should j-j-just marry me off to benefit the H-Hyuga."

The Jonin stepped back as if she had been slapped. "Who told you these lies Hinata. Tell me who told you this. I promise you that none of that is true."

"Stop lying!" Hinata screamed in response "I heard you, a-at the b-bar the night before the ch-chunin exams telling A-Asuma-sensei."

Kurenai remembered going to a small food bar with Asuma mostly to vent about the Hokage and Hiashi. Both had all but demanded an update on Hinata's progress. The Hokage was more concerned about Hinata's personal development, while Hiashi seemed to only care about his daughter's skills. The genjutsu mistress personally felt that their priorities should be reversed. It was also clear neither was happy about what she had to say. Unfortunately most of what she said that night was a bit fuzzy.

"Hinata no matter what you heard I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding. Your performance in the exams shows that you have grown. All the time I spent on training you just the two of us, I wouldn't have done that if it was just a waste of time."

Hinata's look of betrayal switched to rage again. "I know what I heard Kurenai-sensei now please stop lying to me. More so I'd prefer if you leave and stopped wasting time here. There are plenty of tough opponents in the third stage so I'm sure Shino-kun would benefit from any time you spent with him."

Recently Kurenai left, though not to help Shino train. Instead, she planned to find Asuma and find out what exactly she might have said while drunk. As she made her way out a doctor and nurse rushed past her at top speed. Their destination the very place she left.

…..

A/N: **thank for everyone who has reviewed, followed and favored this story and thanks again to naruhina for allowing me to use his concept. I would like to thank my new beta reader RavenShadow, with out him this chapter would not be nearly as good as it is. 1/14/19**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(v1.1)

Hinata sighed in relief as she left the Hyuga compound. Though she was released from the hospital just yesterday afternoon and would have to return within two days for a checkup and further healing, she was on the mend.

The slight constant pressure on her heart was considered a minor concern. Her instructions had been bed rest and to not stress herself. The first she could rarely find at home the second would be impossible to achieve there. Stress was all she has ever known at the Hyuga compound.

Forget the fact that she would not be able to stop worrying till she found out who her Naruto-kun was to face in the next phase of the exams.

Some pushing at her team had resulted in finding out Shino's opponent. While the same proved useless in finding out about her Naruto-kun. Further tries while in the hospital had been cut off by a coughing fit and Hinata spiting up some blood. Reluctantly Hinata had let the matter go when everyone had seemed to clam up completely on the subject. Leavening the Hyuga with one theory on whom it was.

Hinata's brows neared at the thought of her potential clan adoptions. Something she desperately wanted, but at the same time, Naruto-kun was not well liked even among the Inuzuka and Aburame. It just wasn't worth the risk. After all, if they refused to expect her beloved how would they truly expect her?

As the injured Hyuga made it to the more populated area of Konohagakure (hidden leaf village) she left her own thoughts and started to pay attention to what was being said around her, searching for the tiniest useful detail.

"Was it apples or pineapples she wanted me to pick up?"

"You'll never guess who I saw with Jiromaru last night."

"Why the hell are all these foreigners in the village?"

"Don't worry my love your father doesn't have a clue about us."

"Can you believe it? The _Uchiha_ is already going to make chunin"

Hinata huffed in disgusts at that last one; Uchiha-san is far from the most important person in the exams. With that, she decided to stop listening. She doubted that hearing more people put down her beloved was best for her health. Besides her destination was in sight, the Yamanaka flower shop.

While Hinata wouldn't go to the point to say that she and Ino were friends, they were warm and friendly from cross-team training Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei did. It helped that both teams were the type the other was to find indirect oppression to on a lot of missions. Kaguya avatar figured that Ino would at least be willing to tell her what she needed to know. Plus team 10's kunoichi was known as the gossip queen of Konoha for a very good reason.

While false information was just as likely as accurate information the fact that Ino most likely witnessed the event Hinata sought information on increases the odds of accurate information being provided by the Yamanaka, with that thought in mind Hinata entered the small flower shop.

With a broad, but pleasing greeting Ino welcomed the Hyuga. Her tone quickly turned far less bored and more pleasant when she saw who came into the shop. "Hinata your out of the hospital already? Asuma-sensei said you would be there close to a month."

Hinata nodded " Uhhm while you s-see... I ah j-just got out y-yesterday."

The Yamanaka heiress then comes out from behind the counter giving Hinata a friendly hug, which Hinata returned if unpassionately. The act was something that surprised Hinata a bit on both their counts.

If Ino felt the same she didn't comment on it. Instead, she took a look at Hinata as if she was searching for something. "Shouldn't you be resting? At the very least living it up at home, making your father and sister wait on you hand and foot." The statement proving how little Ino truly understood about the Hyuga clan as far as Hinata was concerned. "Serious Hinata I don't think you should be up and about right now. You don't look good right now. I'm sure resting at home would be much better."

Hinata sighed "I-I don't th-think i-I'll get much rest a-at home right now."

The blond sighed "no I suppose not" ever quick to change gears Ino sought out information. "what brings you here though?"

Hinata looked down slyly before the presence within her stirred. A surge of something flashed through the heiress. Ino steps back, unnerved by the intensely of the stare she receives from the shy girl.

"I need information on the chunin exams participants Ino. About what happened a-after...after well."

Ino was a bit taken back by the several reduction to Hinata's ever-present stutter, as well as the steel in her voice...still. Hinata wanted information and she was more than happy to comply. Besides she had some really juicy bits that no one else seemed interested in.

"Sure, I'm surprised no one told you. It's sure to be the talk of the town once the information as a chance to circulate."

Hinata could clearly see the excitement Ino had as she preceded to tell Hinata all that she missed, information Hinata desperately needed.

...

Hinata sighed in relief as she left the Yamanaka flower shop. It had been relatively easy on finding out the information she needed. Hinata was euphoric as she thought about the relative information she had been told.

 _Her Naruto-kun_ swore on her blood to beat Neji-niisan, he made a blood oath! More so Naruto-kun was facing Neji-niisan in the first round, it was as if the gods themselves favored her beloveds goal!

The Hyuga Kunoichi shivered in excrement. Her beloved was fighting for her honor. Looking at the fading sun Hinata neared her brows in thought. She had left the compound at noon. Her slower pace plus how long it took Ino to wind down, mostly from given out irrelevant information about the Uchiha that the Hyuga doubted was true nor did she care about.

The sun was now setting. With it, any opportunity to find out where Naruto-kun was training was most likely gone.

She should go back to the compound and try again tomorrow. However the being she made a deal with made itself known again. Even as Hinata stood straighter the weight of the being bared down heavily on her. What little chakra the Hyuga had gathered as part of her bargain bore down on her, holding an intensity to it that threatened to overwhelm Hinata.

The chakra was the equivalent to half of a normal Bunshin (clone). Hinata could make 20 of them before sub coming to chakra exhaustion. Yet that little bit was pushing heavily against her own being, clear displeasure with Hinata's idea of giving up at this stage. Thinking there was only one possible place that she might find her beloved the disgraced heiress headed to Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata's pace was even slower than she was when she first set out today. The sun that had just hinted at its decent had all but disappeared over the horizon.

As a sky of orange and purple had beckoned Hinata forward, she had tried to plan at least come up with what to say to her beloved Naruto-kun if she found him. The only words she had seemed wholly inadequate. After all, what do you say to your only reason left for your existence, when that reason is fighting to right wrongs against you. Especially when you know you are wholly undeserving of such deliverance. No apologies would be enough, no thank you could express the full extent of gratitude. By the time Hinata reached Ichiraku Ramen she still hadn't come up with anything.

' _Eat_ '

An image bombarded Hinata of her eating next to her beloved. Taking a deep breath Hinata moved forward. Parting the flap the Hyuga maiden was greeted by the stand's owner. Then slowly her beloved turned to check out the new customer, slurping the last of his latest bit at the same time. Hinata's breath caught as she stared into his deep blue eyes as they probed into her soul.

…...

Naruto turned as Teuchi greeted his newest customer. Natural he first made sure to get as much as his ramen in his mouth so he could use a technique he had perfected years ago. A smile was instantly on the blonds face as he saw who it was. The smile lessened as he took in her appearance.

Hinata's creamy pale skin that normally had a healthy glow to it now was even paler, her normal glow was nearly none existent. The normal blush that was always there whenever they talked seemed to be even more instance but for some reason even more worrisome. Overall it was the general look of her being worn thin that worried Naruto the most. As much as he hated hospitals he was pretty sure that Hinata should be in one. Besides she probably got better treatment than he ever would.

On the other hand, perhaps she just needed ramen. It would explain whatever seamed off about her. The whiskered blond mentally shrugged. What did he know ramen always made him feel better he didn't see why that wouldn't be true for everyone else the blond thought with a slurp of noodles.

"Hinata, come sit down old man Teuchi makes the best ramen in the world." Naruto patted the set next to him as he spoke. Predictably the kunoichi's face reddened as she stared at the seat Naruto indicated next to him.

After coming to some internal debate and as it seemed as if Hinata wasn't going to fall the blond turned back to his meal. Hearing Hinata quietly orders a miso ramen Naruto nodded as he returned to his meal with his usual enthusiasm.

…...

Ordering some miso ramen, one of her beloveds favorites, Hinata settled in. She could feel the heavy blush on her face. As well as the now familiar tightening of her chest. The being she made a deal with prance began to spread out along her body, though no relief came outside of the reassurance prance.

Still to eat with her beloved like this was almost as if they were on a date. If not for the old man sitting on the other side of her Naruto-kun it would be ideal. She was so transfixed by her love Hinata failed to get a good look at the man. Perhaps he was her Naruto-kun's trainer, maybe even one the Hokage himself had provided or that Naruto-kun managed to acquirer on his own.

If he was her loves teacher it would be a failure on her part to not know him. Hinata just prayed that whoever was training her Naruto-kun was a better sensei (teacher) than their normal ones. If anyone deserved a great teacher, it was her Naruto-kun.

Still, she needed to say something. All she was doing was eating, admittedly delicious ramen. The otherworldly prance bared down on her harder agreeing with the heiress thoughts whole hardily.

Luckily the gods seemed to of seen the girls suffering and sought to alleviate it.

"So gaki are you going to introduce me to your friend or continue to be rude?"

Naruto had been sitting contemplating that. On one hand, Hinata was kind and really wanted to ask her a bunch of questions. Even to let her know that he was training to put Neji in his place. Jiraiya was a great teacher and the blond was glad he found him to get training from, even if it wasn't going great right now. On the other hand, ero-sannin was the biggest pervert the blond had ever met. Hinata was way too great to subject her to whatever crazy scam the sannin might come up with. Figuring it was lost cost at this point the Jinchuuriki resigned himself.

"Hinata, this is ero-sannin he's training me for the final. Ero-sannin this is Hinata Hyuga one of my friends." Naruto turned and glared at his teacher "be nice Hinata is far too nice to be subject to your stupid research or any other crazy stuff you come up with."

Jiraiya grin grew Naruto sounded just like Minato when he introduced Kushina to him. Of course, Naruto didn't have the pathetic pleading face that Minato had. Instead, his latest student face said to do it or else.

Natural the threat just made Jiraiya's smile grow.

"First of all gaki, I thought I told you to stop calling me that. Second and more importantly Hinata is a bit too young for my tastes. I may be a super pervert but I have standards, as beautiful as she is she hasn't ripped enough yet to be subject to my research. For you on the other hand…" Jiraiya smile grew lecherous as he trailed off. Naruto flinched and the Hyuga heiress blush only intensified as she swayed clearly close to fainting. The sannin was itching to get a more dramatic reaction from either one, however.

Hinata suddenly grasped at her heart as a stab of pain shot through it. A raspy cough began to come from her small body, freezing all there. The sight of blood in her hand had Jiraiya spring into action throwing money on the table the toad summoner called out to his apprentice.

"Naruto go home. I'll get her help." Jiraiya was gone before Naruto could even object. A coughing and wheezing Hinata cradled in his arms. Blood was coming up with every convulsion.

...

Hinata stirred, as she opened her eyes darkness permeated the surrounding area. A familiar lack of orientation dominated her senses. Looking around raveled only the barest of shapes or silhouette. Though she did spy the outline of the being she had contracted with.

Flexing her being the Byakugan princess aligned herself much quicker than she had before. This times no head ack accrued much to her relief. The sense of being disoriented evaporated within moments.

Feeling surer from being in the presence of the being she made a deal, Hinata for once in her life took the initiative. "Why am I here?"

A sense of satisfaction came from the being, who seemed to glow slightly despite being nothing more than a silhouette to Hinata's sight.

 _"I summoned you here child._

 _Since you have begun to fulfill your part of the bargain. So I work on fulfilling my part. Even as I work to incorporate the chakra you returned to me, as pitiful as it is._

 _Still, you have taken the first steps to fulfill the bargain, by moving to master the ability I have gifted you to do so. Such action that demands I take my own steps to honor my end."_

Hinata nodded as the thrill of finally being able to catch up to her Naruto-kun filled her up. She stood there eager to hear how the being she barged with would do so. The dinner was a large improvement, to begin with.

 _"To start off I warned you of the unknown threat your teammates may possess towards your goal."_

Again Hinata nodded in agreement to the statement. Though a bit saddened she believed in the sincerity of her teammates and their families offer. More so if she accepted, then she could secure their support for her Naruto-kun's rightful ascend to Hokage. While Kiba still foolishly aspired for the position he would not stand in her beloveds way while Naruto-kun was top dog. A place Hinata was confident her beloved wouldn't lose.

However, the risk of losing her beloved or exposing him to danger from the clans what would foolishly oppose him was not a risk Hinata was willing to take. As it stood Hinata was leaning towards accepting the offers of official adoption after she managed to secure her place by her beloved with the help of the being before her.

 _"However the main reason I brought you here was not to discuss what we have both gained, but to correct a problem that could interfere with us both fulfilling our ends of the bargain."_ A sense of panic and fear radiated from Hinata even as a similar sense of satisfaction and amusement radiated from the other being there. _"The healers assigned to you are too many as while as incompetent. Where one stops the next does not begin. They are also missing critical areas of your physical form, mainly around your heart. If not healed it will greatly hinder your recover in not risk your death. If not tended to properly by someone who knows what they're doing it will continue to hinder you throughout your life. No doubt not only lengthen your stay in the healing house but also ensuring that you will return."_

It made sense the doctor who first examined her warned of that. However, Hinata could not think of a single one of the med-nin assigned to her beside him who attempted any healing on her heart. "How do you plan we fix that?" Hinata asked.

 _"Simple I will do so myself. My presence alone should be enough to encourage your body to heal at an accelerated rate. However, I am skilled at healing others, more so than those who have been assigned to do so to you. More importantly, I am very proficient in self-healing._

 _I will use those same techniques on you. However, the chakra you returned to me is less than a drop of a drop. You will need to drink up as much from those fools attempted to heal you as you're able, so that I may dedicate it too far more efficient use healing your body."_

The Hyuga confirmed her understanding. Though she thought the being in front of her was a bit rude to insult the people trying to help her. "um, is that all?" Hinata asked.

 _"Almost child, to allow me to heal you as I would myself we need to tighten our link to one another further. To do that I need you to give me your hands I'll do the rest."_

Instantly Hinata complied already the being had done more for her than anyone except her Naruto-kun. Suddenly she felt two larger effeminate hands grab a hold of hers. A half a heartbeat later a sensation washed over her as the being reached out with her chakra to mesh with Hinata's own. The Byakugan princess did nothing to hinder the process she simply let herself respond naturally. Both gasped aloud as the connection was made the very sound echoing both to there ears and to there very souls.

"Kaguya, your name is _ **Kaguya**_ "

The being now defined as _ **Kaguya**_ let go of Hinata's hands. Hinata stared at her, taking in her form a new.

Kaguya was still mostly in shadow, no figure could easily be identified. However, she was clear. It was now clear she had long hair that stopped just above her feet. What Hinata assumed was some kind of decorative hair ornament adored the top of her head, clearly in the shape of rabbit ears. A memory of long-forgotten studies pulled at her mind muddying her thoughts. Quickly she dismissed that for now in favor of truly looking at Kaguya. Who's head could be seen coming out of a robe. Other than the outline of it where Hinata could see nothing more, not even the feature of Kaguya's face.

As for the being now identified as Kaguya, she was in a state of shock. She had simply probed Hinata's will seeking to test just in case it would be necessary to bend it towards her own as insurance against betrayal. True power instinctively reacted surging forth, Hinata had ripped her name from her, her true name at that.

In her weakened state, the ancient chakra user was no match against Hinata should the Hyuga decided to betray her and steal more than just chakra, just as her sons had. Even worse _ **Hinata**_ could destroy her very being!

Not even her own children could do that. Only the strongest of Otsutsuki could do that. As of now, there was no way that she could defend herself nor retaliate till she grew stronger. Luckily Hinata had no intention of doing so, for now. The fallen Otsutsuki renewed her desire to fill full her end of the bargain. The quicker she did so the sooner Hinata would be required to complete her side.

 _"Yes, my name is Kaguya as I said before you learn quickly child. I have done as we agreed. Now I'll send you on your way. I'll need to concentrate if I am to do as I promised without wasting charka."_

"Um, how do I leave Lady Kaguya?" Hinata meekly asked.

A small chuckle preceded a hand on Hinata's forehead. Then she was gone. Kaguya wondered how many times Hinata would need help in leaving on her own. More importantly, what else would she gain from the Otsutsuki before doing so?

Perhaps given her full revival the young girl could be of some use still, maybe even trusted. As long as she revived before _ **They**_ found this world it shouldn't be a problem. Maybe Hinata could even make a good handmaiden. Assuming she survived their separation.

...

Jiraiya looked on as the doctor tended to Hinata. The man's skills were not nearly at Tsunade's level but he was far above what the toad summer could effectively evaluate. However, the spymaster was good at reading people, a skill that saved his life on many an occasion.

Right now he didn't like what he was picking up from the doctor. The sannin's eyes shot up as the doctor cut off his mystic palm before jumping away. A pulse of chakra escaped Hinata's body before it began to glow shifting from light to dark purple. As suddenly as it had started it stopped.

Jiraiya looked at the doctor "What the hell was that?"

The doctor was on the short list of people that the Sandaime (3rd) trusted to treat Naruto. That put him on the short list that Jiraiya was willing to give the benefit of the doubt.

"Honestly I'm not positive but I have a theory on what it is. I just never witnessed one that strong." The doctor replayed.

Jiraiya stared at the doctor clearly expecting more of an explanation. Sighing to himself the med-nin elaborated. "If I'm correct then you just witnessed the med-nin shame."

"Oh," that didn't explain anything.

"Its a rarely documented reaction found primarily in heavily injured chakra users that undergo intensive chakra based healing. Some speculate that the founding of the med-nin arts is based on observations of the phenomenon from charka based attacks. Healing jutsu is simply pouring chakra into the patients in a highly refined fashion that aligns with the patients natural healing effort of the body.

When the chakra isn't controlled right it simply lingers inside the patient. Eventually, it will simply disperse on its own or the body will slowly incorporate it into its own reserves. Occasionally we will get a patient that the chakra instead forming blocks in the chakra network when the blocks get too severe or last for too long the body will forcefully expel it as the case with miss Hyuga. It is generally considered a failer on the parts of the treating med-nin when this happens.

However, from what I saw from her scan miss, Hyuga was using her own reserves to heal herself given the damage to her charka network. Normally that would result in the patient using any excess chakra to fill up their reserves. It's an unusual case."

"If she was healing why was she coughing hard enough to bring up blood?" Jiraiya asked.

"Lack of chakra for one, her reserves are dangerously low especially for one so injured."

"If she was that injured then why was she released?"

The doctor scoffed "Most likely the Hyuga demanded their heiress be released to there care to persevere clan secrets.

I'll tell you this much master Jiraiya-sama the injuries she was trying to heal from are not solely from the chunin exams. Some old scaring has been the focus of her body's efforts. Scaring I would expect to see in one such your self or Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya nodded getting the message. Tsunade had more than once explained, more like rant, about the problem with self-healing jutsu trying to take care of old already healed wounds. The sannin glanced at the heiress, what did she have to go through to have that happen to her already. He made a mental note to have some of his village recourse to back off from Danzo and refocus on the Hyuga clan.

That was latter Naruto was the focus right now. Perhaps he could take care of two birds with one stone.

"Your Uzumaki's regular doctor correct?" Jiraiya asked coolly

The med-nin snorted. "Not that the brat ever needs it or would sit still long enough for me to treat him, why?"

"I need you to keep both my presence here a secret as well as my next question."

Getting the doctors agreement, he was a sannin for a reason, Jiraiya continued "I'm training Naruto for the finals. Its nothing official but when we meet the brat really impressed me. So I decided to help him out." the doctor's eyes were wide-eyed at the information. "tell me what would be the effect if the brat would donate his chakra?"

The doctor turned towards Hinata eyeing her in thought. "that could work given the history of his burden and signs shown still part of that might of been training." The doctor suddenly got a large smirk." however conceding they know each other well enough that he made a blood oath to win in her name. I'd say that she probably trust him enough to accept his chakra without issue. As long as Uzumaki doesn't over loud her coils it should be fine. I would say about a normal Bunshin (clone) worth of chakra a day two at most.

I want to personally see her every day for the next two weeks just to be sure."

Jiraiya nodded while letting the doctor get back to work.

... ..

Jiraiya was a master of the shinobi arts. His interest in the different fields matching well with being the student of a man nicknamed the professor. He was also the person who gained friends just as easily as enemies. With enemies and allies everywhere in the elemental nation no place was completely safe, not even his home village. Yet no place was completely enemy territory. He even had a few reliable allies in Iwa.

While the toad summer sought peace it had been an unattainable goal escaping his grasp. That included within himself. However, the man faced such difficulties head-on. His troubles pushing him to seek the cornerstone of warfare, information.

Jiraiya spy network was the greats that their world had ever seen. Far more information was gathered by it than could ever be processed. Even now it grows far beyond anyplace Jiraiya could travel.

With such resources to use the Sannin could achieve almost anything.

Including hiding his godson in the one place everyone would look, his home village, yet there was still things missed by his spy network. There were gaps that no matter what he couldn't fill.

How little information he had on Akatsuki proved that. It had taken three dozen spies implanted in the group, one who was killed within a week by his own partner, to even determine the number of members.

Now he was suffering a simpler issue in his own village. However, unlike with Akatsuki, he knows where he could go to get his information. As the premiere spymaster of the elemental nations was flipping through folder, scrolls and other such items where slew about pulled from the filing cabinets around him.

"You should have told me things were this bad sensei. The girl you pointed out to help revive his clan might have bigger issue's then Naruto." Jiraiya said in a cold dead tone.

His reply came from the one spot no shinobi never wanted another person, directly behind him. "Very few things have gone as they should where Naruto is involved. I had to teach the boy to read myself. He is still below where he should be in that regard." The Hokage's brow frowned at the memory. Too little time spent on such things. Too few people who truly cared for such a kind and caring boy. "As for miss Hyuga, I entrusted her sensei to help move things along. A mistake apparently. Kurenai failed to take the opportunities to give me the evidence you provided for me today.

I suspect the Hyuga hold something over her. as you know without miss Hyuga coming forward I'm limited on what I can legally do. We can't risk another Uchiha massacre with any of our clans. Nor any of them limiting what forces they provide."

The Hokage got an odd smile on his face as the tension of the room brook. "Besides miss Hyuga's actions remind me far too much of Minato's behavior with Kushina. The stalking and all that."

The spymaster turned around to look at his teacher. "Really she follows him around. That's too good! Those two are going to be a goldmine of martial. Minoto made me promise not to use him for my research. Lucky Naruto hadn't thought of that."

"Oh got another best seller do you?" the Hokage inquired " don't forget your old teacher when it's published." The village leader paused in thought a moment."I'd be careful with your more goofy persona though Jiraiya. Even if the Hyuga have written off Hinata her teammate's clans have not. Both Tsume and Shibi have filed the paperwork for clan addition of each other's children. Tsuma confirmed that there only waiting for Hinata's agreement to do the same with her."

Jiraiya stared sharply at the Hokage "what's there opinion of Naruto?"

"Shibi is naturally weighting on his skill development and to see if he will crack under the social presser put on him because of the Kyuubi. Tsuma is already making plans for the matting trails. Apparently, Kiba is a bit of a shipper when it comes to those two. He's managed to get his mothers and sister on board with it."

With that Jiraiya nodded as he put a pile of folders away with the Inuzuka and Aburame symbols on them.

"Besides looking up Naruto's classmates and opponent, what are you doing?"

Jiraiya grin got wide. The Hokage paled. It was the same grin he saw before Jiraiya started his spy network and Minato figured out how to improve the Hiraishin (flying thunder god jutsu). Unfortunately, it was also the same one he got before accidentally reverse summoning himself to the toads or took up sealing and landed himself in the hospital for a month after blowing himself and Orochimaru up.

"Since I have a little help keeping an eye on the brats chakra I'm seeing if we can recreate one of the jutsu Kushina inherited from Mito.

We were working on summoning but ran into a wall that only experience can fix. Plus I don't want to risk something going wrong with the Kyuubi chakra when it's more than just the two of us."

"One of Kushina jutsu! Are you mad Jiraiya! The ones that didn't involve seals were even more dangerous and uncontrollable then the Kyuubi itself!"

The toad summoner waved it off "that's limiting because Kushina tended to pump them up with the Kyuubi chakra. Besides the kid deserves to inherit something from her besides just his burden and name."

"There's his obsession with ramen and tendency to pull pranks." The villager added meekly. Jiraiya just laughed somehow making the Hokage more worried.

…...

Hinata woke up sore as could be. Even sleeping Kaguya's presence could be felt. Not so much as sitting on her as an extension of her own chakra. Hinata made a mental note to look up the name the Hyuga cared little at this point beyond what threats she may pose to her beloved. It wouldn't do to get to stand by her Naruto-kun's side only to bring a greater threat. Kaguya wasn't telling her everything, truly Hinata hadn't asked. A mistake on her part.

The disdain for the Hyuga's venerable ancestor brought a concern to Hinata's mind. Still, Kaguya was keeping her end of the bargain. She could already feel the lessening of pain. The soreness was one she was familiar with, that of newly healed injury.

It was enough for now.

"You're awake. Much quicker then I suspected." A doctor mumbled.

One that the Byakugan princess didn't recognize. "Can I help you, doctor?"

The man laughed "No I'm simply here to release you, however, this is conditional."

"Um, conditional?"

"Yes, you were brought in last night needing further treatment. Clearly, your own clan's doctors have not kept up with it. You have been suffering a lax of chakra anemia. A treatment has been arranged. One of the finalists in the exams has volunteered to act as a donor. However, I expect you to show up here after you assist with his training."

Hinata's eyes narrowed in thought, she needed to get out of this training. Kaguya would most likely be at fault for the charge anemia. However, she is just as likely responsible for her recovery. The steady healing was most likely putting a steady drain of her chakra. No, she needed to pursue Naruto-kun and offer what help she could. Neji wouldn't hesitate to kill him anymore then he did with her.

"Is something the matter Hyuga-san? If there is a problem I'm sure we can find alternate treatment. Though from what I understand Naruto Uzumaki was eager to help you."

"Naruto-kun wants to help me? N-no, I ah mean yes um that is I'd b-be honored to accept Naruto-kun's chakra." Hinata said a little too excited.

The doctor eye the Hyuga carefully and made a mental note to change his bets involving those two. Nodding he replayed. "Yes, I'm sure you would. Once we finish up your paperwork I'll release you and you can meet him just past training ground 53 at 9."

"Yes, thank you."

Hinata shivered in anticipation.

…..

 **A/N** so its been a bit. Computer died, got a new one. Used up all my cheeks on one of the free grammar programs I use and I have so many mistakes that it causes a glitch in my main grammar program. still looking for a beta. Or and new computer doesn't come with word so I had to get open office and the transfer from word to office causes some problems.

Thanks to Dysfunctional-Nom-De-Plume,Crazywizard73 ,saiyanvegeta1648, of course, NarHina for there review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1.1)

"Come on ero-sannin I need to get to training already!" cried Naruto for what seemed like the tenth time in just as many minutes.

The sannin just let out a weary sigh.

"You are training brat in one area you need the most training in." Jiraiya dryly replayed.

"Oh, whats that?"

Like a magic switch, Naruto was paying full attention to his teacher. Who got a large grin on his face as he leaned down.

"One that when masted allows people to endure great hardships, take advantage of enemies weakness at there most vulnerable." the teacher leaned down as if to share some great secret with his student.

"Once truly mastered no mission is impossible to complete. Enemies will fall before you. Its a skill that no one who was even considered for Hokage lacked."

Naruto leaned forward eager to find out this skill that he was training in without even knowing it!

"What is it?"

"Patience!" Jiraiya declared.

The blond slumped. "Damn it ero-sannin! Why can't you tell me anything useful!"

"Trust me brat everything I say is useful, you'll learn." 'I did after all.' the elder ninja thought.

The elder toad summoner grinned widely. Standing up the man let out a sigh.

"Waiting is over brat your training partner is here."

Instantly Naruto turned around to were his teacher was looking. His eyes widened in shock.

"Hinata? Hinata can't be my training partner!" the image of her coughing up blood last night was still fresh in his mind.

"Hush Naruto!" Jiraiya said harshly. "you are training so hard partly because of her right?" Naruto needed all the help he could get, given his potential opponents. The Hyuga genius was bad enough that Naruto couldn't turn any help down. More importantly, the girl didn't need to have anything that might be taken as an insult directed at her.

Predictable Naruto nodded at his teacher. His hands clenched as a look of determination set on his face.

"What...what if she gets hurt again?" the blond's voice was low and carried a hard edge to it.

"That Naruto is partially why she's here. When Hinata got hurt her body tried to heal itself. However, she lacks something you have in abundance" the sannin gave a dramatic pause. Naruto was waiting on pins and needles. Eager didn't describe what he felt waiting to find out what he could do to help a friend.

"Charka" Jiraiya finished as if declaring the word of the holy log itself.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent replay.

"You see when Hinata's body was trying to heal its self. It using its own charka to do so. Running out quickly and slowing her healing down, even when the doctors try to help. So you're going to give some of yours to her. Afterward, I'll try teaching you another jutsu."

Naruto nervously put his hand over his stomach. "What about..?"

The senior toad summoner gently put his hand on his student's shoulder. "Don't worry kid, since Hinata's going to be here, we're not going to be training in that for now. I'll teach you how to transfer charka safely so that's not a problem. The other jutsu I'm going to be teaching you should help with summoning in the long run. But we'll worry about that later when it's just the two of us."

Satisfied and a bit relieved Naruto nodded before turning back to the approaching Hyuga. The way Jiraiya talked to him was really nice almost like he cared about Naruto as a person. Like he wanted to be around the blond.

…..

Hinata approached her Naruto-kun and with his trainer by his side. She carried 3 bantos with her. Though her movement was slow, they were noticeably quicker and instantly then they were yesterday.

Still sneaking into the Hyuga compound then out again had been an almost impossibility given her current limitations. Costing her most of her energy in the process. It was still worth it to Hinata. Yesterday cloths were unsuited for helping her Naruto-kun train.

Kaguya had made her displeasure know about the heiress using so much of her energies up. The elder being had given Hinata the idea's about the bento so she was trying to come up with some way to gain additionally charka. There was one place Hinata was considering. If she got caught through the consequence would be direr. she owed Kaguya so much already. It wasn't like it was risk-free doing nothing. No, she had to do something and it was the best source. It was probably worth the risk, given how much she owed Kaguya.

The Byakugan princess let out a sigh as she approached her Naruto-kun's training ground. The very idea that she would be getting help from her beloved. Since they were meeting in a training ground Hinata figured that Naruto-kun's trainer wanted her to help him train in some way. A light red dusting covered her cheeks. A thrill that she hadn't know from any were but her beloved raced through her veins.

Hinata paused a bit as she saw her Naruto-kun.

"She can't be my training partner.!" came from her beloved. With it, a stab of bewilderment and shame filled the Hyuga.

A loud cry of "hush" come from her beloveds teacher. With it, a swell of anger coursed through Hinata. Who was this man to quit her beloved? If he deemed her unworthy then who was anyone to question that.

" _Yet he wants to help you. Perhaps he's simply concerned for your health._ " Kaguya mentioned. Calming her self, Hinata observed the interaction between teacher and student. A clarity of mind came to the Hyuga as the world opened up to her more then it did when she activated her Byakugan.

Naruto-kun was the easier of the two to read knowing him so well. His body radiating with the confidence that made the world bend to his will. Under that, there was a worry, concern, and frustration.

She had forgotten him.

Why she first fell for him.

Yet it was in the white-haired man's body language that made Hinata's eyes tear up. Regret, frustration, pride and most of all belief. Naruto-kun's teacher actually believed in him.

A smile adorned Hinata's face. She was so happy for him. The pain of jealousy and something else tainted that. Those feelings only increased as Naruto-kun's teacher put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The exchange was brief but sincere.

"Hinata!" Naruto came bounding over after the exchange between master and student. "Here let me take that."

Flushed and red-faced the Hyuga practically had steam coming out of her ears as the blonde took the bento's from her.

"Are you feeling better? You're not pushing your self to much?"

He was so close, mere inches from her. One of them would only have to learn closer and they would kiss. Hinata's blush intensified at the thought. The girl's hand moved up between them both to act as a shield and as to resist an urge to grip him and pull her Naruto-kun closer. Unknown to her Hinata's fingers began taping together drawing the blonds attention even deeper into Hinata's features.

It occurred to him that her eyes were incredible expressive filled with far more emotions then he had ever seen. Though for the life of him, Naruto couldn't place what emotion was present.

From the sideline, Jiraiya was discreetly taking notes. The two were a gold mine! If he wasn't afraid that Hinata would have another fit he'd give his apprentice a slight shove. The Hyuga heiress would defiantly appetite it Naruto would too...eventually.

Just when Jiraiya was sure that he'd have to bring them out of there trance Hinata responded to Naruto's question. "Um yes, I-I'm t-trying my b-best to take it easy."

Seeing his opportunity for research had passed Jiraiya cut in. "Alright, you two time to get to work."

Hinata resisted the urge to Juuken Naruto-kun's teacher...the teacher she failed to acquire the name of. Though something about his appearance that pulled at her memories.

"Um ah, w-what i-i mean is t-that ah...i-m sorry I didn't get your name, sir."

Both student and teacher blinked staring at Hinata with contemplative expressions. Then Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about him Hinata he's just ero-sannin."

"Hay give me some respect brat. I'm the legendary toad sage of Mount Myōboku."

Hinata gasped in shook. "Jiraiya of the sannin. I'm so sorry Jiraiya-sama" the heiress replayed with a bow.

Embarrassed the sannin stretched his head "don't worry about it little Hime. Either way, we have training to do. Let's sit over there by that tree and I'll start instructing Naruto on the jutsu needed for the charka transfer."

The trio made their way there and took a set. Jiraiya paused and considered having the Hyuga take off her jacket. The girls blush intensified she probably wouldn't be able to handle the extra stress. Not worth the risk and future loss of research.

"Sit facing each other, close enough so you can touch hands."

Hinata, as expected of a Hyuga, was seated in a classic seiza position. While Naruto flopped on the ground as was expected of him.

After the two got in position Jiraiya smiled inwardly. Hinata's grace was so earnest and true that he doubted she needed any training to get such movements down. Her actions were capturing Naruto completely, who judging by the look on his face was clueless of that fact.

"Ok Naruto you're going to be doing all the work so listen closely." seeing his student snapped out of his daze and looking at him the writer continued. "you're going to be providing the charka that little hime needs. However, you can't just pour it into her. Do so will only do more harm than good. As we all have different aspects to our charka and simple forcing yours into another will cause the two charkas to clash. I believe that is the foundation that Juuken works with correct Hinata?"

The Hyuga nodded. It was the most Their watered-down statement of the principles Juuken works with but not far off.

"If done wrong this technique would overwhelm the recipient's charka and do more damage."

Naruto's eye's narrowed in thought "wait if charka is so dangerous why am I given some to Hinata?"

Jiraiya sighed he did not miss the emphasis Naruto put on I. Clearly, the Hyuga hadn't either.

"Um, Naruto-kun chakra isn't really dangerous or good. It's simply a by-product of our bodies and souls interaction. It's responsive to a person will. I know your never want to hurt m-me so I'm sure I'll be fine."

Both males were shocked by the intense trust Hinata clearly had for the blonde. With narrow eyes, Naruto's face set into one of pure determination. "right, ero-sannin what do I need to do?"

The old shinobi smiled the two before him, the sight brought to mind a couple long dead over 12 years now.

"Right time for work"Jiraiya stated enthusiastically. "while the risk of harm is minimal with charka without intent, there is still the risk of overloading miss Hyuga with too much chakra. In her injured state, it is unlikely to be a good thing right now. So no more charka then a regular Bunshin."

Naruto's eyes widened to almost comical positions." but I can't do a normal Bunshin! I'll blow up Hinata!"

the panicked blond gasped his head danced with images of Hinata exploding. Hinata started to giggle at her Naruto-kun's reaction despite her self. As if he would ever harm her.

"Pay attention brat and that won't be an issue. Just us the least amount of chakra you can then it be fine. I'm the great and gallant Jiraiya. I'd never risk a maiden." Jiraiya declared leaving the fact that went doubly so before they had a chance to ripen unsaid.

"Right ok, as long as your sure it won't hurt Hinata."

"Positive I swear to the log." the sannin promised holding up his hand and crossing his heart. Seeing the Jinchuuriki disbelief he added " I also swear on everything good and perverted,"

Figuring that was like him swearing on ramen the blond relented "how do we do this?"

"Start by placing your palm against each other." predictably Hinata's face instantly burst into a flaming blush. To Jiraiya amusement, Naruto had a light one too.

Still, both complied with Hinata placing her palms upwards and Naruto laying his on top of hers. Jiraiya eyes raised slightly as he spotted the shiver that passed through Hinata at there contact. The senior toad summoner made a mental note of it. At least it be great inspiration for later.

"ok. Now we need to synchronize your charka flow so there aligned as closely as possible. You both need to relax as best you can." the pervert smirked at the two genin reaction to his statement. They obviously wouldn't be relaxing much. " now breath in sync is the best way to do so. I'm going to guide you two through this, so just listen to my voice and do as I say and we'll get through this without trouble" the Uzumaki and aspiring Uzumaki nodded.

"Now in 1,2,3, and out 1,2,3 breath in 1,2,3 hold and out 1,2,3, and in 1,2,3"

The sannin guided the two genins for close to 10 mins as he used his rusty sensory ability to gauge the progress of their aligning charkas. It was a bit amazing really. The two charka reached out to each other. The Hyuga's charka as limited as it was clearly pulling on Naruto's..no it was, reaching out intercepting. Drawing Naruto's closer to her while Naruto's was surrounding, radiating towards Hinata. The flow of Naruto's chakra was as natural as the suns raise, with the way it flowed around Hinata. No Jiraiya mentally corrected again Naruto's charka was acting more like wind than water. As if she was the eye of his storm.

It was so natural that Jiraiya wouldn't have bee n surprised if they formed an actual storm in the process.

Jiraiya had never come across two people who's charka seemed to balance each other so well. Still, something was mixed within both there charkas dark and dangerous. Something very very wrong.

The toad summoner shook his head to clear it of the foreboding feeling. It's not like he didn't have demons of his own. It was his job to help the younger generation to deal with there own.

"ok Naruto carefully let your chakra out of your hands and into Hinata's. Just a little bit. Hinata just accepts Naruto's chakra."

The bluenette nodded. Lifting her eye's shyly up to her beloved. Hinata let out a small gasp as she locked eyes with her love. The pure unquestionable determination forcing her breath away.

Then she felt it.

As if the very air around her was embracing her. Except it wasn't the air it was her Naruto-kun. The very thought brought forth a form of ecstatic. Witch paled in comparison to the glorious warmth that was passing through her body. Starting with her hands.

It was pure rapture as it worked its way through her.

A part of her Naruto-kun was inside of her, embracing her.

"oh...Naruto-kun" Hinata moaned. It was ecstatic the very peak of pleasure."OH YES!"

Each of her cells was being given a sensual massage. It was the best experience of her life even as it stopped the sec it began.

A divine rapture was overtaking the Hyuga as Naruto's charka flowed through her. Driven higher and higher as the waves of pleasure rocked her body as she was filled up with her Naruto-kun's gift.

Just before Hinata reached her ultimate peak she felt it. Kaguya reaching out to take what was hers!

"NO!" Hinata screamed with her whole being.

" _Mine!_ " Kaguya screamed with the full force of her weakened existence.

….

Naruto jumped back as Hinata let out a moan. Though Hinata's reaction at first made him sure he hurt her now he wasn't so sure. The sounds she was making was stirred something inside him that wasn't the Kyuubi.

Scrambling to his feet the blond looked over to his teacher the intensive but reassuring look calmed him down till Hinata started to glow. Instantly Naruto was back in panic mode. As she started to levitate off the ground with sparks of charka shooting off only to connect to another part of her body.

Each time a shudder would pass through her.

The Jinchuuriki watched the whole thing in horror. He just knew he would blow up Hinata, he just knew it! Instead of teaching Hinata's cousin a lesson on her behalf he blows her up!

That was way worse than anything Neji did!

While Naruto was freaking out that he killed one of his friends in one of the worse ways possible. Jiraiya was using every once of his sensory abilities to monitor Hinata. Naruto's charka had indeed been more then you use for a single Bunshin but it wasn't enough for even two. Jiraiya wouldn't think that Naruto simple transferring his charka as sloppy as it was would trigger another release like in the hospital. However, the Hyuga seamed to be trying to hold on to every bit of Naruto's chakra that she could.

Mostly the sannin was frustrated. Not only was Hinata's charka level fluctuating and changing between two frequencies, which shouldn't be possible for a non-Jinchuuriki.

No the way the sparks of charka was encircling her. It was almost like she was trying to create a charka mode.

Though nearly unheard of outside of Jinchuuriki it was technically possible for anyone. Every advanced bloodline was said to have one available to them once truly mastered.

On the other hand, if Naruto could give charka to anyone and cause this, add his shadow clones, he would be the ultimate trump card on these two abilities alone.

Then again, if Hinata was already developing a charka mode on her own, she would be guaranteed to be an S-rank shinobi.

The sannin mentally cursed he'd have to investigate this further. More so he'd have to re-familiarize himself with his sensory abilities. Sharpen up his abilities with sage mode. For all its advantages nature charka was a pain. It took at least 5 times longer then normal to get any progress even if it was 100 times more effective. There wasn't a single thing sage charka didn't overpower. Yet you never had to worry about the failer that usually came with such an act.

Give the people that would come after the two of them it was his job as a teacher to protect and guild them. He'd need to be as sharp as possible to do so.

Jiraiya cursed himself again as he realized he decided to take Hinata on as a student as well.

As the heiresses glow slowly faded and gravity overtook her Jiraiya moved forward. Only to freeze as a smell coming off of her hit his nose. A very familiar smell.

How the hell did the girl orgasm from Naruto putting his charka in her? Sure a med-nin might be able to and there were more than a few seduction techniques involving charka. Jiraiya knows more than a few of course. None were that effective or that instantaneous. Looking at the girl's face showed a very satisfied grin.

Oh, this was definitely going into his next book. With the parties involved appropriately aged up with the features changes so to keep anyone from finding out the source material. Especially the source material them selfs.

The writer was brought out of his perverted planing by Naruto running over to the downed girl and cradling her in his arms, apologizing over and over again.

Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto" he gently prodded."Naruto...Naruto!" The sannin scolded his charge. Who was clearly to upset to hear him.

Luckily it got through to the understandably upset blond. Man did Jiraiya ever have his work cut out for him.

"Hinata's not dead. I don't think she's even hurt at all. Though her reaction was...on the extreme side. I was monitoring her and would have stepped in if I needed to. If you let me I'll scan her just to make sure." thinking quickly the sannin made a shadow clone to cut off anyone that might be deployed because of the little incident. Hinata's charka levels never even reached high genin. Her reaction to the transfer might have been unusual enough to draw the sensory teams attention.

The senior toad summoner let out a sigh of relief when Naruto let go of Hinata. Only to blink when gravity didn't take hold.

A grin forming on Jiraiya face as he heard Hinata's sleepy objection. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with these two. That was for later.

Running a medical scan he picked up from Tsunade, Jiraiya confirmed what he suspected. That Hinata was fine and had a hell of a good time.

He did find a pool of secondary charka running in her network but figured that was Naruto's unconverted charka. He'd have the doctor check it latter that day. Best to see how far the charka Naruto gave her lasted before risking any more transfers.

"As far as I can tell she's perfectly fine brat. The way she's latched on to you I'd say better than fine."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before unconsciously hugging Hinata. The heiress buries her self-deeper into the protective embrace.

….

Zetsu stared at the moon. The place his traitors brothers took there mothers body. He could still feel it there.

Why then did he feel it coming from inside the Konohagakure. If their connection wasn't so strong then he wouldn't have felt it at all. It was barely a fraction of what she of what she produced in her last breath after given him life. Just before his traitors, brothers sealed her away.

Luckily mother had seen there murderous intent. As long as mother willed it he could not die.

Konohagakure while the easiest to infiltrate for him, it proved to have other issues. His attempts to infiltrate it in its infancy had established a few key paths that made it simple. Leaving it undetected and unharmed was another matter entirely.

Something that had only been increasingly more difficult with time.

Zetsu gave it only 10 years before you only left because they allowed you to do so. The seeds were there already growing. Cultivating such seeds were natural to the strongest of the shinobi villages.

Simply put they cultivated strength.

Changing evolving with each generation. Give time the damage you did to Konoha will simply be another way for you to die. The only true weakness as far as black Zetsu could tell was rot that grew in the darkness of the tree.

Something he had painstaking cultivated.

Still, if they had somehow got a hold of his mother that rot could be eliminated. If the rot held her or some other small faction. Well, he'd simply trim the great tree of the forest and plant some other disease in its place.

Pulling back Zetsu checked the position of the sun. It was before noon.

He'd wait till the sun began to set. If he remembers correctly the Uchiha compound was mostly unguarded during the second Tuesday of this month.

If they are abusing his mother in any way there precious log or will of fire won't help them.

…..

With great effort on Jiraiya's and Naruto's part Hinata was removed from the blond. Unfortunately, Naruto's jacket had to be offered up as a sacrifice.

Why Jiraiya kept snickering or pulled out a notebook when Naruto asked about it was completely lost on the whiskered genin.

Right now the Jinchuuriki was chalking it up to the two being odd. They liked him unlike most people and didn't think ramen was the greatest food ever. While Jiraiya at least didn't.

But like Naruto said they were odd.

"Ok kid enough standing around time to get back to work," Jiraiya said clearly ignoring the fact that he was the one holding up the training.

One quick glare to his teacher and one glance at Hinata snuggled into his jacket. Then a look of pure determination overcame Naruto.

"ok we're going to be doing something a bit different since Hinata's here." the sannin said.

"Oh, what?" Naruto asked eagerly bouncing on his heels.

"While summoning is not going well neither is using your other chakra. You got the basic jutsu down and mold right. Your form could use work but it's not bad considering how long you been summoning. However, you're wasting your charka. Even exhausted you are still pulling up your primary charka instead of your secondary. Since we got an audience now I want to try something a bit more useful to you now instead of more long-term payoffs"

Naruto nodded excitedly. Despite his efforts, he could tell something was off with his summoning. On top of that, he could feel his other charka but he just couldn't touch it? Grap it?. He wasn't sure how to say it.

It's not like he wanted to be using the foxes charka anyways.

"Instead I'm going to teach you a jutsu I never really mastered but used as a foundation to develop two of my awesome jutsu."

Naruto's experiment died down. "wait if you never mastered it why are you teaching it to me. Instead of one of the other jutsu?"

"Because while I never mastered it. it's still useful as hell. The only other jutsu I could teach you wouldn't work with your current hair length and even if we got around that the Hyuga your facing is as tough as everyone says then your be bald before you can do anything useful. As for the two, I made from this jutsu one is useless in combat. Then there's the problem that people might think you stole it from the Nara. You don't need any more bad press. The other one I got while its kind of a signature jutsu so everyone knows that I taught you and it will hinder your chances at promotion." the sannin let out a weary sigh. Truly the Yomi Numa (swamp of the underworld) would be perfect for Naruto to win. But a single jutsu allowing him to win would kill Naruto's promotion. "let me just demonstrate the jutsu."

Jiraiya then created a shadow clone who reluctantly went out about 10 yards before placing his hands on the ground. An eerie soft glow appeared then faded.

"Now watch carefully." Jiraiya said before gesture to his clone to go ahead. He wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen any more than his clone.

Taking a deep breath the clone took a hesitant step forward.

 **Boom!**

The ground exploded upwards and out.

The sannin looked back and the heiress hadn't even stirred. She must be exhausted from the little bit of fun she had.

"Oh, my log that's so awesome!" Naruto explained.

"I'm glad you like it kid. Now there two steps to the jutsu bring out dense enough charka and conditioning the ground.

Word of caution charka mines are extremely dangerous. If you get the jutsu right there go off from any form of chakra and I mean any form. A bug crawling on the ground that wasn't there. The only one that should be safe will be you. The timing of these things is an unknown and anyone with a Doujutsu can see them.

However, they are a pretty rare jutsu so you should get a few hits in before your opponent has a clue. Give you the opening you need to get a few good hits in."

The sannin then pulled out a scroll and unsealed a clay pot with carved seals on it.

"You'll know you get it right when all the seals light up and the lid stays on."

Naruto eyed the pot, it was in the shape of a clown with a smiling face. A ramen-themed clown.

Kind of wield but at least whoever made it know the importance of ramen.

Sitting down Naruto began to focus his chakra into the pot.

…..

Kaguya sat staring into the endless shapeless void her oh so loving children had sealed her into. Shapeless was not right description not anymore.

Two things stopped her from being lost, those trapped forever. A thin string of spiritual energy that connected her to her youngest child, desperate creation, an extension of her will.

She had spent much time contemplating what to call her youngest child. None seemed to hold more weight than the others.

The other thing that stopped her from being lost was new and seemed to affect the world around it, adding color and form. It only existed like is for a few days from the other side perspective. The new link was thicker and stronger than to her creation and deeper too.

The new connection had only been attended as a way to gather her chakra and strength till she could bypass her son's seal and reclaim her body and world. Given her, the means to tear through her sons seal from the inside.

Now it was a way out. A window to the outside. Yet the window worked more like a black hole sucking her in...no that wasn't right either. As much as it was stripping her of her soul it was giving just as much. It was a major blot on her existence but it was an exchange. Perhaps even given to her for no other reason but to create a balance. Between her and her avatar.

Kaguya could probably fight whatever they had accidentally done. The question was, would it be worth it the end. Neither would be the same either way. That was assuming that it was possible to stop whatever was happening to them. The rabbit goddess doubted they could stop it. They were tethered and pulled at by there very souls. The link growing stronger and tighter by the sec.

Unless something drastic happened to sever there link they would merge. She could feel it. Just between there link at the center of there being. Yet the pulled leaned towards Hinata's side simply because she was free because she had a body. Because their goals all laid on that side. Kaguya could tell that on some level Hinata was aware of it. That she was in agreement with it.

Yes, _Kaguya Otsutsuki the rabbit goddess_ and _Hinata Hyuga The Byakugan princess_ were merging becoming one yet neither truly cared.

There objective, their goals were far more important than the state of there souls.

At the very least Kaguya wanted to find out if Naruto-kun's eyes were really that blue.

…..

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, a soft moan coming from her as she took in a very pleasant scent. Orange and blue filled her vision.

Things had never been surer for her.

Yet nearly everything was different. Nearly because her love for her Naruto-kun had not changed. Only her understanding of it had.

Comprehension of charka theories that were far too advanced for her filled her mind. Acts of betrayal towards her from her family filled Hinata's being now realized for what it was. Simply because this was not the first time it happened. Her husband had betrayed her as had her own children. More precisely Kaguya's children.

Hinata's face flushed red in embarrassment even as self-loathing and disgust filled her gut. Images and memories that weren't her own. Of an unworthy one touching her much more developed body.

Naruto-kun would never betray her like that. She'd make sure he never had reason to.

Her...Kaguya's long-dead husband was willing to sacrifice anything for peace.

Naruto-kun was willing to fight for her.

Of course, Kaguya had only been one of many even if the preferred one. Hinata would be Naruto-kun's only one. As he was hers.

Yet the self-loathing and disgust of willing letting another touch her body even if it wasn't truly hers stuck hard.

On the other hand, Naruto-kun had chased after Sakura, who for reasons beyond all sane person had rejected Hinata's beloved. Sasuke had even stolen her Naruto-kun's first kiss. Hinata supposed with her children...she means Kaguya children betraying her and being trapped alone in a rapidly expanding void it evened out.

It's not like their body had known anyone else. The knowledge she gained from Kaguya memories could be used to make sure that her first time with Naruto-kun would be one he deserved. Then she simply has to make sure that the Uchiha and Haruno are both dead so that their past loves are all gone. Hinata nodded to her self as she sat up.

Her decision seemed to cause a sense of satisfaction to echo from deep within. Not from Kaguya her self but a part that was more than either one of them.

Hinata would almost say truer than either one of them. Going into a slightly meditative state Hinata reached across. She could sense Kaguya just behind her past some type of ethereal wall. This other self-was stuck in the wall. Yet trying to get to her.

Whatever it was it seemed more real.

A combination of there wills perhaps.

Did a part of them get stuck or was it always there and Hinata was simply becoming aware of it. Somehow both those seamed wrong.

In combination with her self and what she could sense of Kaguya, this new presence seemed stronger, more real. The closest Hinata could compare it to was her Naruto-kun. If this other presence grew with the combined strength of both her and Kaguya it would be worthy of her Naruto-kun.

She would be equal to her Naruto-kun.

They would be strong powerful. Able to stop anyone. The Hyuga clan would be ants beneath there feet. They would surpass the Kages. They'd be able to protect this world from the Otsutsuki. Yes, Hinata was sure of it. After all, they worked for there power and understood charka better.

Thousand of years of struggling and experimenting by countless individuals with their charka was their inheritance. Kaguya may have more knowledge on high-level charka use but her knowledge had been from inherently flawed. Every day in any shinobi village acts that violating Otsutsuki clans charka theory.

The simple act of being born was a violation of Otsutsuki clans charka theory.

Hinata's eyes went up in horror, her babies had been born with chakra. Their charka also recovered naturally as it did for everyone...as it did naturally. The horrible knowledge that Kaguya had unintentionally made the first mistakes that lead to her children betrayal filled Hinata with dread.

Yes her children didn't need to try to kill her. That level of betrayal was wrong but she still made the first mistake. A mistake that leads to her own children trying to kill her then sealing her away in a hell of nothingness. Tears fall from the heiress' eyes. The realization coursing through her very being and reaching to its furthest parts. To all three cores that were her.

Sobs racked her body. Hinata desperately tried and failed to calm her self down.

"Ssh, there, there whatever it is it's going to be alright."

Hinata cried as large arms hugged her, comforting her. "just let it all out. It's going to be ok."

"Ya just tell me or Jiraiya whats wrong and we'll help."

Instantly and with surprising strength Hinata ripped herself out of the sannin arms. She then throws herself directly to her Naruto-kun. Gripping him tightly and knocking him over in the process.

Jiraiya being the gallant and noble sensei quickly gestured for the shocked blond to hug the crying lady. Assuredly Naruto got the hint and did his best to mimic what his teacher had been doing.

The senior toad summer nodded in approval. No way any student of his wouldn't comfort a lady in distress. Especially one who desired comfort from him so much. As accord as Naruto's efforts were, they were clearly more effective on this particular maiden then anyone else could be. With a little help from his master, this student would be sweeping her off her feet and into his bed. For extra thrill her bed as well.

The two males waited, one more comfortable than the other, as Hinata sobbed. Crying not just for the realization of Kaguya's life but her's too. So many wrongs choices so many mistakes. Not just her mistakes but those of others. So many mistakes by others lead to his horrible place.

This horrible world.

A place where people died and were tortured. Were children are used as sacrifices. As a matter of course. All to move the bloody system forward.

Hinata cried not only for herself, or Kaguya even her beloved Naruto-kun. She cried for the countless dead and most of all the living. The Hyuga sat there crying long past the point her tears dried up. Long past the time her arms and fingers went numb.

Hours had past when Hinata had finally stopped crying.

Looking up she noticed Naruto's shirt was covered with snot and socked with her tears.

"Feeling better?" Jiraiya asked softly.

Taking a moment to think about it Hinata shook her head. She cried as much as she could. Her Naruto-kun even held her and let her make a mess of his shirt.

"Your shirt, oh n-no." frantically Hinata looked around for something to clean it with.

"Here for your face, the gaki's shirt is a lost cause little hime. Way, before you decide to use it for a rag" the sannin, said joking as he handed Hinata a wet cloth.

Naruto nodded eagerly while flashing his largest smile. "Ya, it was already all sweaty and stuff from training. I'm just sorry it wasn't cleaner."

"Oh, Naruto-kun" Hinata cooed before wiping her face.

"um do...do you want it back or..." it was kind of messy.

"No, you can keep it,"Jiraiya reassured the heiress. "the important thing little lady is, do you want to talk about it? Both of us or even just one of us. I can have Naruto go do laps or something. If you want to talk to him alone I can make my self-scarce just as easily."

Hinata bit her lip in thought. Did she want to talk about it? Yes to Naruto-kun she did. However, she wasn't ready to reveal everything yet. Too much new information. Too many changes that shifted her knowledge. It was still too fresh. How did you explain something you didn't understand.

Besides she needed to figure out what that other part of her was that was stuck. How it changed her, what it meant for her future. She needed to tell them something. Besides, she couldn't deny her Naruto-kun anything and he was eagerly waiting, wanting to help.

Jiraiya might be able to help as well.

"wh-while I r-realised th-that I made s-some bad chooses, that l-lead others to treat me poorly...even betray me." Hinata offered with a blush. Shame evident on her face.

Master and apprentice looked at each other. Both coming to the same conclusion. Naruto from witnessing Neji's own act of betrayal. Jiraiya from his own investigating into Naruto's opponent. The blond struggled to come up with the right words.

Jiraiya, however, had no such problems life provided them for him.

"You already took the first step of solving your problem. Owning up to your own part. Realizing your link in the chain of events." The sannin raised up a hand cutting off Naruto's angry tirade. "now the next step can be trickier. Tell me do you think that your responsible for the actions of others just because you helped contribute to it?"

Hinata stopped thinking about what the sannin said. Putting the effort to truly search her soul. Sending the question to Kaguya. Hoping she would do the same.

The answer came quicker then she thought it would.

From the very core of her being that other self echoing with it. With it, she shifted as a sense of strength flooded her.

"No, I don't think I'm responsible for other peoples chooses, only my own." she meant it too. Neji had chosen to try to kill her. Even if she had willfully provoked him. As wrong as she may have been. Hinata refused to regret it. She wouldn't be here with her Naruto-kun if she made different chooses.

More importantly, Hagoromo and Hamura did not need to choose to betray Kaguya to try and kill there own mother nor in prison her in an endless void. All had been bad chooses. All had lead to others which also was chosen poorly. But that was the point they were all individual chooses.

Jiraiya watched as Hinata went through her questions keeping an eye on Naruto. He'd have to answer that question for himself one day. Sadly the sannin know that he would be one of the ones Naruto would have the biggest questions for. That Jiraiya would have some of the biggest things to answer for with Naruto.

Lucky the blond was already considering the questions looking for an answer.

"That's good now you have decided what the point you can't forgive. That their actions towards you or others are at a point you can no longer accept." Jiraiya sighed narrowly. " it won't be the same for everyone for you or with everybody for you. Before that point, you need to forgive other because its whats best for them but for your self. That is, unfortunately, is something no one can tell you. Knowing when you need to move on to heal is as important making sure you're doing right by others. To do otherwise is to chain your self tighter to the curse of hatred and tie it to others as well." the toad summoner answered. Hearing himself he wasn't really sure if what he said made any real sense.

"Whats the curse of hatred?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded she really wanted to know too. The heiress could feel the rabbit goddess presence and her desire to know just as strong as the genius. A tad of guilt and fear seated with her.

"Well, it's not something I wanted to bring up so soon. I don't want to interfere with your training or cause problems with your upcoming fights." Jiraiya replayed.

Hinata looked at her beloved. His match against Neji-niisan was his chance to prove himself to the whole village. If it goes while enough he could even earn the draw of future clients. A big stepping stone on his path to Hokage could be made that day.

"I can wait to find out if it could interfere with Naruto-kun's match." Hinata stared as Naruto seamed conflicted.

The blond looked shocked at Hinata. That she cares that much was unthinkable to him. Naruto looked over at Jiraiya hoping for an explanation of some kind, only to see a goofy grin on his face. It dawned on Naruto that they were waiting for him to make a decision.

His face turned to one with confusion written on his face. Why would they' wait on him? The chunin exam! He was going to be a chunin. Chunin were responsible for missions. It was up to him to decide what he could take and what would interfere with his training. Today already had a lot of distractions, so maybe not finding out, for now, would be best. There was also Hinata to consider. Who knows if she was coming back tomorrow or what. He had at least till the end of the month.

"How about we eat something while you tell us. I promise not to let it interfere with my training." Naruto finally decided. His stomach growled as if to point out his hunger. Not one to willing let Naruto go it alone Hinata's own stomach voiced its own agreement.

Jiraiya laughed "ya that works. I hate for the lovely lady's food to go to waste."

The sannin then stared at Naruto. Who blankly stared back. While Hinata stared back and forth between the two just as confused as Naruto. Before it dawned on her. Someone needed to get the food!

"I-i'll get the food."

"Oh no, you won't. You're still recovering you brought the food and if my guess is correct made it. At least my ungrateful apprentice can do is get up and walk 4 feet and get the food." Jiraiya stated with finality.

"Why can't you get it?" Naruto shoot back even as he got up to retrieve the food.

"Because I'm the master that your lucky to even have!" Jiraiya shot back " beside it builds character."

"But Naruto-kun is a-already quite the character." Hinata quipped before blushing and ducking her head. The two males broke out into laughter. As Naruto put the bento's in front of Hinata to hand out. nervously she handed out bento's the top one she gave to master Jiraiya who took his with a nod of thanks. Before with shaky hands handing her, Naruto-kun's his. It was completed with an orange ribbon.

A fact that the sannin didn't miss. Nor that Naruto had the largest container. Confirming what he already suspected. The heiress to the most prominent clan in the village had feelings for the village outcast, strong ones he suspected. Naruto was however unaware. Though he clearly cared for her. How much Naruto cared and in what way remained to be seen.

No eyeing how Naruto wolfed down his food. Which was fast, however, it was half the speed of that which he ate ramen. What was really telling was how Naruto kept a half an eye on Hinata as she ate. Naruto cared what she thought of him, a lot. Probably more then he knows.

Anyway, he had a lecture to give them.

"Ok to start with this food is really good, thanks for making it."Jiraiya started out. Natural Hinata blushed.

"Wait you made this, you didn't buy it?" Naruto blurted out.

"Y-yes I made the f-food." the Kunoichi replayed barely above a whisper.

"Oh, this is great your make someone a great wife someday. Even the vegetables are eatable!" the Jinchuuriki replayed.

"w-wife, I'll make a great wife." Hinata swayed back and forth

"woe easily there." Jiraiya quickly grabbed Hinata's shoulder and snapped his fingers in front of her face. Luckily she straightened out quickly.

"You ok Hinata?" the blond asked worriedly.

"Ya she's fine, it happens sometimes to use without hyper-metabolism when we are healing."

"Oh ok as long as Hinata's alright." Naruto replayed as he started eating again.

The Hyuga gave Jiraiya a thankful grin before both went back to eating.

"ok now for your question Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked through a mouth full of food. The other two interpreted it as a 'what'.

"The curse of hatred. It's the problem of the shinobi world. Effective everyone from the clans to the villages and each individual. No offense Hinata but your clan is a great example."

"None taken Jiraiya-sama." the rapid replay causing the sannin to grin around a mouth full of food.

"The Hyuga is one of the older clans. With one of the most effective taijutsu styles. About 60% of combat takes place there. Even when it doesn't you'll have to get close to finish them off 9 times out of 10. Add there Kekkei Genkai that greatly hinders ambushes and can naturalize all but the most advanced genjutsu and allow them to see charka better than any other Doujutsu. Then a history of better than average training and you got one of the most formidable clans you could come across. Formitablity leads to jealousy."

Naruto nodded eyeing Hinata, her clan was badass.

"Now given that combat is mostly kill or be killed add the nature of missions. People died many at the hands of Hyuga. Brothers, sisters, parents, aunts, uncles, and children. Many of those left behind sought revenge and no doubt started targeting the Hyuga clan with intent. This forced the Hyuga clan to get stronger."

"The fact that the Hyuga don't even need line of sight to see something like a paper in a locked room is only guessed about outside our village. The Byakugan full capacity is only known by the Hyuga clan itself. Still, its abilities allowed the Hyuga to cultivate a repetition and amass strength, that others became jealous of. Soon the clan was targeted for theft and kidnapping over other clans even the Senju or Uchiha. Their reputation both good and bad caused even those who never to encounter the clan to seek out there secrets no doubt."

Naruto looked over in shook at Hinata who looked away painfully.

"Now what do you think was the Hyuga clans response to that Naruto?" the blond though hard trying to remember everything he knows about the Hyuga clan.

"um, the branch house whatever that thing that Neji is pissed about," Naruto growled out.

"correct" the sannin was about to continue when he noticed Hinata struggling with a decision. Glancing up at her beloved Hinata easily came to her decision. She wouldn't be betraying anyone by informing him nor Jiraiya-sama. Both were loyal to the village, therefore, allies to the clan. Naruto-kun's loyalty went far beyond what it should.

"um, the branch house was the Hyuga's response to attacks on the clan. Our response to the kidnappers was a seal that destroyed the Byakugan and acted as a means of tracking. N-not long after we started using it the Hyuga received refuges from our sister clan, less from a dozen from our records. Their branch family rose up believing are clans founders wanted them to kill all who use charka for other than spiritual growth. When we sent those to help and rescue any we could, they found both sides had wiped out each other out. F-fearing a repeat in our own clan our clan council with the heads blessing with the refuges help alter it. The protection seal was turned into the cage bird seal. A seal that can not only destroys the eyes but causes tortuous pain.

It is rumored th-that my father has a set of hand seals that can destroy the eyes of every branch member and one to kill them." Hinata looked down in shame fearful to see what the two males thought of her now. A comforting hand from Jiraiya and a reassuring smile from her love when she dared to look up was there replay.

"Now can you two see how this all helped lead to the problem between Hinata and her cousin?" the sannin asked.

Hinata nodded, it was even clearer since her epiphany. As far as Neji was concerned if anything she pitted him. A genius his freedom stripped from him. All he had was his skill, his reputation as a means to further the Hyuga clan. Even that would be taken from him since she decided her Naruto-kun would save the Hyuga clan.

Of course, that was before. She failed in her foolish suicide and meet Kaguya. Now she was spending a whole day with her beloved. This was because of chooses, not fate or destiny. Flimsy excesses for being unable or unwilling to see the chooses available to a person. Neji was alone because he wished to be. His team is more than willing to be there for him. She was more than willing...had been willing to be there for him.

Now it depended on his actions, that and her Naruto-kun's.

"ya," Naruto replayed. It was kind of clear. Neji was put in a bad place. Lack of chooses born into a servitude he had no choose of. Ya Naruto felt sorry for him but he was still going to kick his ass.

Taken another bit the blond eye narrowed in thought. "hay Hinata, you're going to be there, ya know to watch me kick Naji's ass right?"

Hinata blushed he wanted her there. "O-of course Naruto-kun...I promise." looking down embarrassed the heiress caught something that worried her greatly even as he was finishing his food his hands were shaking badly.

"oh Naruto-kun your hands!"

"It's a by-product of his training. He's having to focus more charka in a tighter constitution then he's used to. Add the difficulty in using the smaller amounts of charka transferring to you. It's just straining his network a bit." Jiraiya replayed eyeing Hinata's reaction.

"which is why we're going to be doing something different now that were done eating...while me and the brat are. You little hime are going to be watching us and finish eating. I'm going to be switching up forms and styles as I fight the brat. Neji's sensei is Might Guy probably the most knowledgeable and the greatest taijutsu expert in the elemental nations. I wouldn't put it past Guy to pound some extra moves into him. If anyone could seamlessly work these moves into the Juuken it would be Neji."

Both genins nodded. "that is why when we spar every touch I make will act as a paralyzing one. I touch your right arm you can't use it. I touch your left leg your being forced to limp around."

The sannin turned to Hinata "it is up to you to call out loud enough when I score a hit. That would paralyze Naruto and what limits. Oh and no using your Byakugan. At least till you get cleared."

The two genin nodded, as the two males began to clean up. Naruto clearly raring to go.

…...

 **A/N** : next will be Built from ashes for a bit before coming back to this. Given how fast I can pump out chapters it be a month or two before the next one. Still looking for a beta so if anyone knows of anyone or advise on how to filter through them to find one let me know.

Thanks to Arthur Sontill and NarHina for there reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(1.0)

Naruto went skidding across the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. Hinata winced as her beloved struggled to get up his body failing to do so, despite his efforts. As for Jiraiya he was 30 feet away bouncing on his feet before throwing a few quick punches in the air "Apa apa apa" why he was making such a strange noise why doing so was lost on Hinata.

Seeing that his student wasn't getting up the sannin dropped his stance. "I think we can call it a day for now."

Hinata nodded before getting up gathering the few things she had brought. A bit of exhaustion clinging to her as she did so. She watched as Jiraiya grabbed Naruto flinging him on his back. Despite being half hazard, Hinata could see an underlying care to the action. It made Hinata a bit envious.

"Ready little hime?" Jiraiya asked the blushing Hyuga.

"H-Hai" she replayed with a nod.

The trio moved through the woods walking down the path that weaved between the training grounds. The silence between them was comfortable even pleasant. Still, Hinata had a question. "Um, J-Jiraiya-sama?"

"As much as I appreciate the respect, especially with the idiot here."

"Hey," said idiot objected.

"You can drop the sama I'm training you with the gaki here. Once you're cleared you will be doing more than just mental training." Jiraiya said with authority "now what's your question?"

Hinata blushed silently gasping. Jiraiya of the sannin was going to be training her. Still, Kurenai-sensei said the same thing...

The Hyuga put her doubt away for now.

"When you w-where sparing with Naruto-kun you seemed to be d-doing more than just changing forms?"

The sannin chuckled "you caught that, you're pretty sharp."

"Uh what you mean caught what?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Why don't you explain it to him little hime." Jiraiya stated with a smirk.

The Hyuga ducked her head embarrassed before nodding.

"When Jiraiya-sensei c-changed styles he wasn't just using different moves he also changed his timing...the way he moved." Hinata blushed looking away slightly nervous from her beloved's intense graze. "E-everyone has a unique p-pattern to their movement. Jiraiya-sensei was able to completely change his." Hinata's eyes light up in understanding."N-not only could you hinder an opponent's ability to anticipate your movements you could mimic someone you captured in order to infiltrate undetected."

"Very good, coming up with means of mimicking or copy movement is a great way to pass undetected. It's an advanced skill that has many uses inside and outside of combat. Hitting, blocking or evading an opponent requires that you match their timing with your own a bit.

Changing your rhythm is the simplest way to do so. Though it does run the risk of lowering your skill level. Just because you match another person's movement doesn't mean you gain their skills. While the same risk isn't a worry with infiltration is more acting than anything. Your hiding or changing how you use your skills to match your character. The problem is that you can lose yourself in the character. It's similar to the risk long-term infiltrators run the risk of losing them self and their true allegiances." Jiraiya stopped and quickly created a clone who took Naruto.

"Alright, kids say goodbye. Hinata needs a check-up and Naruto too tired to do more than sleep." truly the sage doubted anything would stick with the blonde given how tired he was.

Naruto waved goodbye, which Hinata promptly returned though she seemed to be struggling with something. Once they were alone Jiraiya turned quickly to Hinata. "Alright time to get you checked out. Can you make it there fine without any issues."

Hinata stood shocked before nodding.

"Don't worry, I'm just really good at reading people. I'm sure Naruto didn't notice." the sannin stated.

Her cover blown Hinata's own exhaustion seemed to double. The heiress was really glad that they were close to the hospital.

Once they arrived the two quickly made their way in, not having to wait thanks to arrangements Jiraiya made earlier. A rhythmic knock on the doctor's office door and two were let in. the Hyuga quickly eyed the plaque next to the door, Dr. Senku.

"Good you two made it. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to track you down."

Jiraiya quickly apologized "Sorry about that training went longer than expected."

The sannin statement was quickly waved off. "Don't worry about it. Now if you could come here miss Hyuga." Hinata complied eyeing the doctors jutsu as he scanned her. "Now how many times did you receive a donation today?"

"Um once" Hinata replied nervously. Jiraiya quickly nodded confirming the statement.

"Now Jiraiya-sama was there a reaction during the donation."

Before Hinata could question what, the medic meant the sannin replayed. "Yes, though not nearly as large as the other times. In fact, I suspect that the reaction is at least partly caused by a specific aspect of her bloodline being triggered. One she is not trained or physically developed enough to properly use yet."

The doctor hummed in thought. "Yes, that's possible the underlying effects of charka is not fully grasped. Every living thing has charka but only a hand full of species can use it. Nor does intelligence seem to be a factor in those that can. The security most clans have about there Kekkei Genkai only complicates matters for those in the medical fields.

Now Hinata have you noticed anything odd yourself as of late?"

Hinata shook her head, no. after all what was odd about having a near-death experience. Meeting a woman who was trapped by her traitorous children. Agreeing to help free by feeding her charka in exchange for help with getting closer to your soul mate. Only for your soul mate to donate his charka which triggers some kind of link that exchanged memories and knowledge, after the two fought over your soulmates spiritual and physical energy. Especially when your soulmate had some kind of 50 stories tall charka monster of unknown origin sealed into his gut by lines of disappearing and repairing ink. Compared to the rest of her life Kaguya was par for the course.

Neither male notice Hinata lying because from her perspective she wasn't.

"Good if you could activate your Byakugan for me?" Dr. Senku asked as he moved his hand to Hinata temple. Going through the necessary hand signs the heiress compiled. Only to visibly winced in pain as a sudden sharp pain passed through her eyes.

"Does it still hurt?"

"N-no it was just sudden."

"Ok you can deactivate your Byakugan." gladly Hinata did so ignoring the slight ack around her eyes.

"I'm 10,000 percent sure that the charka donation worked. Your charka density is higher than normal for you but considering how dense Naruto's chakra is that's to be expected. Your charka is also on the low side still but it is higher than it was. More impotently the damage wound your heart and several other areas are close to healed now. The dense charka was probably what caused the pain. The charka veins near your eyes are slightly inflamed. It should go away on its own. As long as your careful with how you use your Byakugan. Keep it for no more than 2 mins at a time and only up to 10 times tomorrow. Do you understand Hinata?" the heiress nodded "yes doctor S-senku I understand and thank you."

"It's not a problem it's why I'm here."

…...

Jiraiya walked Hinata home in a comfortable silence. The sannin let the young kunoichi set the pace for them. The silence was brought on more about each being consumed by their own thoughts. Jiraiya was mostly reviewing the vital mental notes he made today. Those he made for research purposes as well for the training of the two genins he'd decided to bestow a part of his greatness too.

Hinata's silence was mostly because she was involved in a mental conversion.

 _"Why didn't you take any of the healer's charka?"_ Kaguya asked irritation clear in her mental voice.

'We have no need for it now. Besides if I took charka at every opportunity then people will become suspicious.' Hinata answered.

 _"Why do you mean we have no need for it? You refused to allow me to have any of Naruto-kun's chakra. It was there for the taking."_ Kaguya demanded hotly if Hinata meant to betray her first then the Hyuga was in for a surprise.

'Yet you still have some of the charka my Naruto-kun gave me!' the Hyuga thought back hotly.

 _"I warn you do not betray me. We would not be so close to Naruto-kun without me"_ the rabbit goddess warned

'Do not look to take what is..' Hinata was cut off from her mental replay by a deep pull on her very being. A feeling resonating deep within. Yet somehow not quite as far as Kaguya herself it was separate yet the same as them both. It was primal basic and infinitely stronger than either one of them alone. The feeling was reflected by not only existence known as _Hinata_ and the existence known as _Kaguya_. It was best described as the feeling known as **MINE**. It was so strong that it took Hinata's ability to breath momentarily.

Then it was gone just as quickly.

However, its lingering presence left a straining on both Hinata and Kaguya. As if they were pulled tight by a rope.

' Kaguya you didn't plan this, did you? This connection.' Hinata asked fear whelping up in her.

 _"N-no I did not"_ Kaguya replayed stuttering for the first time in her existence. _"I don't think we can separate now. I planned to use you as an avatar and a means to get my body back. Now I didn't think that other self between will go away."_

'Are we...am I a threat to Naruto-kun?' the heiress asked unknowingly biting her lip in worry. The Hyuga was sure she felt that other self-shake its head no.

 _"No, we are not. Outside of perhaps Jiraiya who I am reluctant to trust at this point, I believe we are the only ones who are not a threat to Naruto-kun. We need to grow stronger through even a fraction of my former power would be enough to protect Naruto-kun from most of the fools in our village."_

Hinata let out a small sigh of relief mindful that she wasn't a risk to her beloved. ' Then we will go with my plan for gathering chakra. It is the best solution. It will also be the first step in incorporating my ability to gather chakra into Juuken' the distressed heiress mentally replayed.

 _"Then I eagerly await to see your plans for us to regain my former power,"_ Kaguya said her preserve anger and fear gone. The conversion ended with plenty of time to before coming to the Hyuga compound. They were just within sight of it.

"Hinata will you be fine if I leave you here?" Jiraiya asked concern clear in his voice.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama I'll be fine."

The Sennin sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow were there by 9 but you're still recovering so try to make it by noon and you'll still be able to help with training."

"I-i'll do my best to be there early."

"Either way I'll see you tomorrow. Before we depart I'm trying to keep my pence here a secret so Naruto has a fair shot at winning over the judges on his own. However, if you get any trouble from your clan don't hesitate to drop my name. As long as you don't mention what your helping me with that shouldn't be a problem."

Hinata bowed to the sannin "I'll keep that in mind"

The sannin chuckled he finally heard Hinata, not stutter, of course, Naruto wasn't around.

…...

The Hyuga compound was not a home for Hinata it was a prison. When she eventually left it, there be little she would take with her. Most of which was carefully hidden. 'but I will leave my mark.' the Hyuga thought bitterly.

Turning a corner Hinata stopped cursing internally. She had just enough time to get into position. Hugging the wall, the disgraced heiress dropped into a bow. Her hands flat on the ground thumbs and forefingers together just before her head that was on the floor. It there was one position that the Hyuga clan made sure she mastered it was the full floor bow.

Chizue of the second branch house, clan runner, currently being prepared as a concubine to the second counselor's third son. Favors strikes to third and fourth rib on the left side. When losing spars like to force fire chakra out of her shins to her opponent's legs. Age 16. birthday March 5th-source child.

"Well isn't it the clan's future source material." Hinata didn't react to the words. Nor the foot pressed into her back pushing down hard. What no words. What's wrong c-cant get them out? To busy stuttering." the branch member sneered.

Hinata ignored the branch member and her cruel words and the pressure on her back. Forcing only on complying with the requirement forced on her by the Hyuga council and the clan head. It was for the best at least for now.

"A pity Neji didn't finish you off. You will be a waste even as source material." Hinata was knocked on to her side as a hard kick to her ribs connected with a large creaking echoing through the halls. Chizue stepped back from the heated glare. The power Hinata truly healed over her coming back to the sealed woman. On Shaky limbs, Hinata rose up.

"Did you know minors use caged birds to check for poison," Hinata stated to her aslant before slowly limping away.

…...

Kurenai entered the Hokage's office unsure of why she was summoned. Fear of someone reporting her drunken rambling or Hinata's knowledge of the Kyuubi coming to light eating at her nerves. The kage stared at the jonin not a single twitch of his muscles or the look in his eyes gave away his thoughts. In the village with the Hyuga and Aburame, this was the most inscrutable like she had ever seen. Kurenai own beating heart and the ticking of a clock were the only sound in the room.

"Do you know why I called you here Kurenai?"

The genjutsu mistress swallowed hard. "I would not presume to guesses your mind Hokage-sama."

"Perhaps there is something you would like to ask or even tell me. If so now is the time."

Kurenai struggled internally before responding. "Nothing comes to mind Hokage-sama."

"Very well Hyuga Hinata is being reassigned. Till such time that she is reassigned to your team, you are to keep your distance. Of course, if she approaches you then that is not an issue. Beyond that focus on your other students. Both the Inuzuka and Aburame have praised your capability as a sensei. Shino is currently in the finals his personal and team performance puts him in a good position for a promotion. Your handling of Hinata, however, leaves much to be desired." Team 8's sensei was shocked by the kage's orders they were the last thing she expected. "Hokage-sama is there a reason for this? I understand Hinata is still on the injury list but I have done my best with all my students."

"Hinata is still on the injury list and is receiving treatment. Though she had been released from the hospital." the Hokage then tossed a scroll to Kurenai . "lucky someone took interest in your student and sought to get evidence on her treatment by others. Evidence of scarring to both the body and charka network, broken bones that weren't properly set. As well as long-term bruising to her organs.

Some occurring years ago before you took charge of her. Unfortunately, due to the severity of the damage she received in her match we can't prove anything that's not years old." the incompetence in those who first treated Hinata was partly to blame but the Hokage felt Kurenai didn't need to know that. "Know this if our forces were at the level they were during my first reign as Hokage I'd pull you from jounin-sensei duty. I have slightly more tolerance for those who enable child abusers as I do for the abuser themselves. You were supposed to create a safe haven for which Hinata could recover and then take actions of her choice. I granted your request for your desired team because your assurance that you could prepare them all for their next level of training as well as provide a place the team could grow strength from.

Kiba was requested by several prominent Hunter-nin. The Aburame clan on Shino's behave requested an apprenticeship under Ebisu. Kakashi expressed an interest in Hinata while Mitarashi Anko actually requested her as an apprentice. I denied all those people because you convinced me that your team set up was for the best. Now I can't help but wonder if you didn't make your request to help the Hyuga cover up their abuse."

"Hokage-sama I assure you that's not the case." Kurenai pleaded.

"It better not be. If I find any more hints of a conspiracy to cover up the abuse of one of the children in my village. You will receive the same punishment of those involved if you been so much as in the area picking up dinner at the time. Now get out of my sight." The Hokage simply glared at Kurenai treating back till she was gone. The second the door closed a team of ANBU appeared.

"Are you positive you can follow her without anyone's knowledge cat? Given what happened to Hayate a leave of absence would be understandable."

"I'm sure Hokage-sama...I'll wait till my rotations up or his killers found to grieve. It is best I keep busy till then."

"Good then your new assignment should be more than enough, go. "an instant later the Hokage was alone.

…...

The Byakugan was the most superior Dojutsu know to shinobi, at least when it came to pure sight. Even unactivated a bearer of the Kekkei Genkai simply saw further, clearer and in less light than any other eye. It even had some resistance to blinding by sudden flashes of light. The Byakugan simply did what any eye did, it saw. Naturally, all its abilities were there for passive. In short, it was most advanced of eyes.

Possessing the ultimate eye did not mean that its bearer of the Byakugan didn't miss anything. Even an enhanced eye capable of seeing everything and pinpoint everything alive did not mean that its bearer was infallible. No one knows this better than Hinata. Just as it was possible for anyone to look at a cluttered table and miss what you were looking for, so to could someone sneak by unnoticed a Byakugan user.

Hinata made her way to the bathroom. She had no doubt that she had been seen by the night guards. The heiress was simply counting on them to not care. Just as the clan always treated her. Experience told her they wouldn't even report her disappearance from bed.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Kaguya asked.

'Don't you know?' Hinata thought back in question.

"No, there was much shared but even more is unknown to me. As is the same with you." the Otsutsuki replayed.

'What of?' Hinata's question was sent before she could even fully grasp it.

 _"I don't know what...what is it but it is growing stronger...ah so that's where we are going."_ the rabbit goddess replayed as Hinata careful climbed up the bathroom wall. Using the rooms natural gaps in the tiles to climb up the wall with the minimal charka necessary. Carefully making her way to a loose ceiling title. The outcast Hyuga carefully replaced it going over to a bag and checking its contents. Relief flooded her system as everything was as if was supposed to be. Breathing in carefully Hinata steadily made her way to her destination.

 _"Ok, where are you taking us? You need to rest if I am to heal our ribs completely before the dawn."_ Hinata briefly activated her Byakugan, everything was secure for now and the guards were ahead of schedule. Carefully Hinata made her way to their destination.

'It be easier to heal us with more charka correct?" Hinata whispered.

 _"Of course, oh are you going to take us to see Naruto-kun?"_ Kaguya was clearly excited at the possibility.

'No Naruto-kun needs his rest more than we do. I will not endanger his training' Hinata shot back hotly. 'I'm taking us to the source of the Hyuga clan. The very foundation in which the clan is formed from. If I train there for an hour not only will I gather charka but I can begin to incorporate your abilities more fully. Not only will are foes fall before us but we will grow stronger with each one.' Hinata replayed _'With Naruto-kun by our side we will be unstoppable.'_ the two thought as one.

Coming to her destination Hinata double checked that the coast was clear before lowing into the source of the Hyuga clan. Dropping down into the room. Hinata looked around sadly. This was the very place the Hyuga sought to imprison her to keep her from her Naruto-kun. Before she was done this too would be destroyed.

…...

"Again" Kakashi ordered " Simply learning a jutsu isn't enough. You need to truly master it, understand were its flexible, its strengths and weakness."

Sasuke simply scowled harder. The jonin ignored the blurry image struggling to overlap his students form. When the exams were done he needed to get himself checked out, maybe a few therapy seasons. Make sure he was still mission capable. Kakashi refocused his thoughts on his students, despite everything Naruto was easier to train. Give him an exercise he'd train to the point of exhaustion happy with the slightest improvement.

Sasuke...

Sasuke was different, no progress was good enough. The slightest flaw needed to be cleansed. Just like Kakashi was at that age. The Uchiha was holding himself back. The biggest difference between teacher and student was how. Unlike Kakashi, Sasuke didn't care about the rules not even his own.

Boom!

The copy-nin sighted.

"Unlike fire, you can't constantly control lighting. Fire means you need constant control least it burns out of control or it burns itself out. Lighting is controlled power build up then must be allowed to strike freely." the copy-nin tossed his student another stone.

"I know split the stone." The avenger grunted.

"If you know then do it," Kakashi said ignoring the redhead over the Uchiha's should who was smiling fondly. With his student distracted Kakashi got up moving to the shadow were there stuff was stored. A ghostly outline a bit taller than him following. Sensei really was overprotective. Flopping down in the shade the jonin shook head he could smell the booze.

"I don't think you were the type to spy on another competitors training Kurenai. Especially another leaf-nin."

"I didn't come here to spy I came for some advice. I don't want to get Asuma involved more then he is." the genjutsu mistress paused "Where's your book Kakashi?"

"In my pack."

"You think that's wise?"

"I'm clearly doing a better job then you despite my problems." Despite being unseen the genjutsu mistress winced. "Besides despite the act you put in front of the Hokage I'm pretty sure I know how you feel about one of my students. You know my stance on that."

"Someone got around the Hyuga block on the Hinata. Got evidence to the Hokage.'"

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

Another loud ban filled the area and Kakashi tossed another rock witch Sasuke caught effortlessly.

"I was ordered to stay away from Hinata." the genjustu mistress with clear depression in her voice.

"I warned you that might happen. If you come clean to the Hokage you could get the help your students need. Hokage-sama is simply looking for ways to move things forward. Hiashi would comply if only to avoid the full might of the Hokage's wrath fall on his clan."

"Hiashi is the one blackmailing me." Kurenai hissed. "If Hinata doesn't stay away from both of your male students and reach chunin. Yakumo doesn't get the help she needs. Jiraiya-sama and the Hyuga are the only ones that can help her and Hokage-sama already refused to call back Jiraiya-sama. Tell me what would you do to help one of your students?"

"I wouldn't sacrifice one to help another." Kakashi snapped back.

Kurenai snorted "That's exactly what you're doing. Even with Gai refusing to train Neji, he'll still cripple Uzumaki. Then either he gives into the Kyuubi or the demon is transferred to another killing him. Either way, you lose a student and maybe Gai does too because you favored one of your genius over your loser."

Kakashi snapped around no longer carrying for keeping Kurenai's presence a security from Sasuke. The glare she received was enough to freeze Kurenai dead in her tracks. "I'm really tired of people saying that. What Naruto needs more than anything is his basics sharped up. Ebisu the best for that. Besides Naruto's got the best chance against Gaara and surviving in the whole exams, better than some of our jonin. He's not some monster waiting to go out of control nor just some no talent loser."

"That's without a month's training to avenge your student."

"Sasuke the one who would be lucky just to survive with his pride destroyed. You read the same reports as me. You know Gaara's probably an unstable Jinchuuriki. Only someone with equally broken abilities has a chance to stand and win Lee proved that."

"You wanted my advice Kurenai here it is. You had your chance with your failure. Do Hinata a favor and stay away from her. Be satisfied that you did right with your other students. Go to Hokage-sama and confess everything. Let him sort out your mess. Now please leave us alone my dead last is going to show up the whole village. I need to make sure my genius is equal to the task."

Standing up Kakashi refocused on Sasuke. "Not bad Sasuke now let's try the obstacle course again. We still got to get your speed up. We'll come back to this after lunch."

Kurenai left perhaps talking to someone was the wrong choice. She had thought Kakashi would understand having two students cursed like she did and clearly having made the same kind of choice and having survived his own teams' curse. Kurenai needed to save Yakumo and save Hinata cursed paths everyone wanted her to take. The jonin briefly wondered why she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone. 'perhaps it was my own demons' Kurenai thought as she took a deep drink from a bottle.

…...

The trees were losing their leaves. The grass was dry and brittle. Every step kicked up a cloud of dust no matter how carefully you stepped. Naruto looked around he was close. He really didn't want to be late. Pushing his speed Naruto burned charka to hasten his pace. A relieved sigh escaped him as he saw the single door nestled in between the branches of the largest tree he'd ever seen. The near impossibility of the tree nor why he was desperately trying to reach a door absent from his mind. Stopping and straightening his clothes Naruto reached forward a door knob appearing and effectively opening for him.

"Sorry I'm late" the blond called out. Searching for his wife, effortlessly making his way through the endlessly large home. An irresistible smell drawing him into the kitchen. Pictures of his life were hanging on the walls. The soft pleasant smell wrapped around Naruto as a mist suppressed all but the most pleasant memories. His normal wide smile carried a depth and realness that it normally lacked. With each step Naruto took he relaxed more. Just being in the house was enough to massage his very being. Content did not begin to describe how he felt.

"Naruto-kun is that you?" his wife's sensual voice called out from the kitchen.

"Yes dear." Naruto replayed.

"Oh, good I was getting worried." a door appeared before the blond who stepped though without hesitant. As he did 9 tails unwrapped revealing a dark orange Hakama. The kitchen had a practical setup. It was a place where one could effetely prepare food just as easily as relax to enjoy company or a meal. Naruto thought nothing about the two large glass tubes in place of a fridge. Nor of the fact that Hinata stood naked in one. The other containing a woman with three eyes and horns resembling rabbit ears. She just like Hinata lacked cloths. The name Kaguya echoed distantly in the blond's mind.

Turning Naruto saw Gaara pinned to the wall his stomach pulled open revealing his organ. Naruto's wife turned her action instantly captivated his attention. The fact that she was wearing only an apron not even registering with the blonde. The woman's long dark hair swayed as she hummed.

"I'm almost done why don't you sit down darling. "the whiskered blond nodded and took his usual set facing the tubes. The blond admired his wife as she took a bowl in hand. As Naruto took in his wife's appearance he couldn't help but note how her horns, third eye, and lavender tinted ones gave her an exotic look.

He was lucky to have her.

Seeing the meal prepared for him with such love Naruto couldn't help but comment. "You outdid yourself Hinata-hime." Naturally, his wife blushed. Naruto thought nothing of it as Kakashi-sensei's face stared back at him.

"Thank you, dear..." Hinata bit her lip a reserved look hidden in her eyes.

"OH, your dinner! How stupid of me." the blonde commented as he swayed a tail effortlessly in front of his loving wife.

"Thank you, my love." Hinata replayed even as her head transformed into a fox and bit down on to Naruto's offered tail.

…..

Naruto shot up covered in a cold sweat. A burning sensation far beyond and deep within him was drawing his attention.

"The Kyuubi" the blond gasped. The details of the nightmare were already fading. The confusing aspects of the dream that contradicted with reality fueling his minds attempt to put the details behind him. Slowly memories of the dream faded from the blonde's mind. Only the underlining feeling remained as well as its ultimate source.

A nearly overwhelming desire to track down Hinata to make sure she was alright combined with a desire to seek out ero-sannin. Part of him screamed that both would be more than willing to give what he always lacked. Yet desperately craved right now, comfort. Reality and his own lonely history hit Naruto like a splash of ice water. Yes, Jiraiya and Hinata both liked him. Properly more than anyone else he knows. That didn't mean they wanted to hear him whine because of one bad dream.

Laying back down Naruto wrapped himself in his worn blanket, determined to get back to sleep.

…..

Jiraiya frowned as he watched Naruto move towards him. His first instinct was that the blond decided to train more instead of resting. That didn't seem right though. There was a sluggishness, a weight to Naruto's movements that didn't match with only a lack of sleep. Naruto's smile was too forced and now that he was closer Jiraiya could tell that his eyes had bags under them and a hunted look to them.

The sannin internally cursed nightmares. Was the Kyuubi retaliating for Naruto's attempts to gather its charka or was Orochimaru's attempt to weaken the seal successful?

Before the sannin could say anything Hinata came into view notably better than yesterday. Looks like finding out the details of Naruto's lack of sleep would have to wait.

…...

Hinata shuddered unknowingly letting out a sensual moan. "Oh Naruto!" the Hyuga shook her body reacted to the pleasure. Quickly Naruto pulled his hands away eyeing Hinata carefully and trying his best to ignore what the sounds Hinata was making were doing to him. Waiting patiently to see if a repeat of yesterday would occur. Glancing at Jiraiya the sannin was equally tense. His hands twitching as if to grab something. Both ninjas waited as Hinata let out a soft satisfied moan.

The heiress's face bloomed into a blush from the intense look she was receiving from the two males. It only intensified as a very satisfied sigh echoed in her mind.

"Um, Hinata are you ok? Ya' know?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata stared blinking was she ok? How could he ask that after she underwent one of the most pleasurable experiences in Kaguya life and most definitely hers? "Um, y-yes," Hinata mumbled.

Jiraiya coughed drawing the two's attention to him. "Since you seem alright and Naruto recharged your... charka we'll start on the same jutsu as yesterday then sparring in the afternoon." The toad summoner got the same pot out as yesterday. "Hinata you monitor Naruto's progress with your Byakugan. Make sure not to overdo it. Make sure to follow your doctor's instructions... I'll start with showing what needs to be done."

With that the trio got to work, only Jiraiya was aware of the pair of crimson eyes watching them leave.

…..

Hiashi was loyal and dedicated clan head, shinobi and father. That was the problem Hiruzen angrily thought during his meeting with the man. "Those masking seals Kabuto is using is there a way to get around them?" the village leader asked.

"The problem isn't getting around them Hokage-sama. Their interference is so slight that any in my clan would easily be able to compensate. Even most of our children wouldn't even need to try to. The problem is none of my clan are familiar with Kabuto's chakra signature. Nor does this masking seal make enough of a distortion to track it by that either for most of my clan. Only my father, two others on the Hyuga council and two branch members are developed enough in tracking to do so. 7 people in total 3 that are out of the village."

"In other words, his means of hiding is subtle enough to not draw attention to him. Till we figure out Kabuto's true charka capacity or refinement we can't determine his true charka level to aid in the Hyuga clans search or began to narrow it down." the Hokage lamented sadly. "Have your clan continue as they have at the very least it should put pressure on Orochimaru's plan and allow us to discover any sabotage."

"As you require Hokage-sama."

Checking the time Hiruzen then checked his calendar. It was an interesting piece of seal work that updated with a matching one his secretary had. His 2:30 had arrived early. "That will be all for this meeting. Are you available for the next half hour Hiashi? To be clear I'm not asking as your Hokage." the professor stated as he took off his hat.

"Yes of course...Hokage-sama." the Hyuga head replayed unsure of the proper address.

"Excellent."

The next appointment walked in at the Hokage's buzzer. The Hyuga clan head turned to see if etiquette dictated that he should stand up. Only to see the Hokage's grandson come running in, followed by the Inuzuka and Aburame heads.

"Gramps I can't find Naruto-niisan! Can you find him for me?"

The Hokage sighed at his grandson's behavior. It was the only thing stopping him from laughing at Hiashi's horrified face from Konohamaru's affectionate nickname. "I told you Konohamaru, Naruto is training hard for the chunin exams. He can't play for the rest of this month." the Kage gently reminded his grandson.

"That's why I need to find him! If the boss training with his greatest disciple he'll win the whole thing and be so awesome even the old raisins and mummy will want to promote niisan and he'll be a step closer to replacing you and everyone will see how awesome I am by seeing how great the boss is before everyone else!"

"Konohamaru, Naruto has some tough competition he might not win the whole thing. It's rare for matches to go past two rounds."

"Even better the boss's stamina the best He'll flatten his first opponent smash through the second than everyone will give up since they'll see how great niisan is and be too tired to fight even duck butt. He'll win by being the last man standing!" the academy student jumped up in excitement from the declaration. He could already see it in his mind. Everyone begging for the boss to train them while he and his friends were already getting such awesome training.

"Tell you what Konohamaru, I'll pass on your willingness to aid Naruto in his training and after your detention for skipping class we can discuss why you thought this was important enough to barge into a meeting."

Looking around Konohamaru scratched his head in embarrassment much like his boss. "um ya Gramps...ya got to go don't want to be late for my detention." Naruto's number one disciple than headed off to anywhere but the academy if Hiruzen had to guess. He'd deal with that later. Luckily Konohamaru at least knew to shut the door behind him, that was better than Naruto.

"Sorry about that, Konohamaru really looks up to Naruto. With the chunin exams and Naruto's training beforehand, he hadn't much time to spend with Konohamaru. I'm really lucky Naruto is such a good role model to him." Hiruzen answered the unasked question struggling to get out of Hiashi. Tsume and Shibi at least seemed receptive to this new information. "Naruto accurately sees Konohamaru as more than just my grandson. When they 'play' together Naruto often turns it into mini-missions. Konohamaru and his friends actually have mission protocol and team tactics down better than some of our genin teams do. I'm thinking of adding something to the lesson plans for the academy that mirrors that. The only downside is their tendency for pranks. Considering more often than not they reveal problems in the village's security, that has its advantages too.

As to any threats to Konohamaru, I personally feel sorry for anyone who did him harm when Naruto was done. That's without considering Naruto's Jinchuuriki status." the Hokage than activated a privacy seal on his desk as he eyed Hiashi. "Naruto's much like his parents that way especially his mother."

Team 8's parent's eyes shot up in shock. Tsume jaw it the floor and Hiashi paled dramatically as Hiruzen all but confirmed something that most in the village didn't even dare speculate about. "The fact that Minato and Kushina are his parents, of course, more classified then his Jinchuuriki status. The fact I allowed Naruto to keep his own clan name and his looks should be enough to tell any fool who his parents are. Of course, what isn't classified is how I view Naruto-kun as a grandson. Which probably makes me the shittest grandfather in existence. If all was justice I'd be charged with criminal neglect involving Naruto. Still, it paled in comparison to the charges you received involving your own daughter Hiashi!" angry Hiruzen throws down a medical file. Hiashi just stared impassively at the Hokage. "Open it."

When the Hyuga didn't move Tsume moved to do so only to be beaten by Shibi a load angry buzzing echoed in the room. The reason for the Shibi emotions control became apparent when his Kikaichu started to fly out of him to attack those nearby. The Hokage waved off the forthcoming apology Shibi retreated to the far corner of the room to calm himself and his hive down.

"Your own fucking daughter" Tsume growled angrily at Dr. Senku conclusions and over the report of the long-term abuse Hinata suffered.

"Hinata's purity has been untouched." was Hiashi only replay.

"Untouched, untouched, so as long as her purity is intact that's all that matters to you!" the Inuzuka screamed throwing down the medical report.

"I do not believe that I or any in my clan are being charged with anything Hokage-sama can I leave?" Hiashi moved to grasp the folder, only for the Hokage's hand to slam on top of it.

"You can take the folder when we're done Hiashi. When I said I was not asking you to stay as Hokage I was being honest. This is backdoor politics at its worst. This file doctored to protect Hinata's identity will be released if you don't do exactly as I say."

"What are your demands Hokage-sama?" Hiashi growled out.

"Before you find out what you have to do to stop further punishments such as Tsume and Shibi withdrawing their clan's support from the Hyuga, you should ask what has already happened." Hiashi stood passively clearing trying figure out what moves he had. Unfortunately, his hesitation to grab the folder had limited his knowledge and the Hokage wasn't revealing much. The reveal of the Uzumaki's heritage as while as the Hokage's words towards the boy gave hints it involved Uzumaki. Still, he couldn't come up with a reason why that would matter to the Sandaime so much. Tsume reaction hinted this was more about Hinata than the Uzumaki. Why reveal Uzumaki's heritage at all though? The Hyuga clan's policy regarding him were passive when compared to other clans except at one area.

His daughters.

"I will not sign off on an arranged marriage for my daughter to Uzumaki no matter who his parents are. Hiashi stated trying to cut to the chase.

"Nice try Hiashi but if I wished such a thing I would be talking to Hinata and the Daimyo, not you. Since you're not in a guessing mood, I'll simply tell you what's waiting for you at home. My niece as head of the Sarutobi clan has officially withdrawn any and all clan support from the Hyuga clan, canceling any trade deals between our clans. My niece was more than happy to comply with her dear uncle's request as a favor especially when I showed her the reason why. secondly, Hinata is officially under the Sarutobi clans protection."

"As well as the Inuzuka clans" Tsume barked.

"And the Aburame" came a mount later the angry buzzing coming from the corner of the room calming down a bit.

"Next the Daimyo accountants noticed an error involving your clan's taxes. Something about the clan population 12 years ago. Therefore, your being audited. Till the auditor shows up in three days your clan funds are being frozen."

Hiashi hand clenched in anger he had no doubt that nothing would be found wrong in the end. Till then the clan's reputation would take a major hit. Add that the Sarutobi clan withdrawing from all dealing between them and the Hyuga clan and many of their business prospects would look else were. All to cover up his daughter's weakness and the council's incompetence.

"Good I see you understand. Now to what you will do to prevent further losses and your clan's shame from becoming public. This will only last as long as no more abuse comes to any child within your clan for any reason.

Now in the interest of inter-village relations, you will order the appropriate personnel to overlook the Kurama heiress. Then teat her for free. I have already informed her uncle that your clans not only has the means to treat her but withheld it in order to blackmail Kurenai Yuri. He understands that this information is to remain quiet. You're also to turn over all blackmail material that you have on Kurenai and the Yuri family by noon tomorrow or I will personally come over with my ANBU to arrest you and the Hyuga council. The last thing you will do is remove the policy your clan has on Uzumaki Naruto. Do it or I will become involved in an official capacity. Do I make my self-clear."

"Crystal Hokage-sama." with that the Hokage removed his hand from the folder. Grabbing it Hiashi turned and left.

"One more thing Hiashi. What I said about Naruto-kun heritage, if that leaks for any reason to anyone then you will find out why some call me the God of Shinobi." the clan head turned and bowed before leaving.

With the source of threes irritation gone both remaining clan heads were able to calm down faster. "Do you believe that was wise revealing Uzumaki's secret like that?" Shibi asked as he closed the door.

"Naruto's heritage needed to be spread, as I said it is painfully obvious. Human stupidity and indifference towards him is the only reason more of the village don't know. I don't trust our enemies to be that foolish. One who has been actively suppressing that knowledge outside the village has recently returned home. Besides Hiashi needed to know if Hinata is to have a future with Naruto as I hope." seeing the Inuzuka's look he was getting Hiruzen continued. "Don't get me wrong if one or both doesn't want a relationship that's fine with me. However, I believe Hinata's the best chance of reviving the Uzumaki clan that matches both Kushina's and Mito's will. Hiashi is also the one most likely to let slip Naruto's heritage to the public when the times right."

"No doubt in a way that serves his clan." Tsume grumbled.

"I don't doubt that assessment Tsume." the Hokage replayed "However Naruto's more perceptive than most give him create for. I don't doubt he'll see through Hiashi's little trick when the time comes. You two are also assurance that. To be clear about what happened here I want you two to hold off on any action. Based on her psychological profile Hinata's likely to blame herself if something happened. Just continue to do what you two have been doing. You more than made up for Kurenai disappointing behavior with Hinata."

"Will she be removed as there Jonin-sensei?" Kuromaru Tsume partner inquired.

"I am not sure yet. Worst case scenario Shino is promoted and they act as a three-man squad till I find a suitable replacement for jonin. I have no intention of breaking them up. Your children are laying the foundation for a formation as potentially as useful as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. If the problems of the Hyuga are solved then your three clans will be the first ones in any major offenses the village undertakes.

Imagine what the Yondaime could have accomplished with you three acting as his scouts and soften up Iwa with hit and run tactics instead of just having the Ino-Shika-Cho simply acting as clean up."

The two clan heads shared a look. It was only thanks to their kids that their clans were beginning to work so close together. They both know that if they had the same level of collaboration between them during the third shinobi war it would have increased Konoha's war effects significantly. Politically this was the right course given what had been discovered behind the Hyuga clan's walls, morality it was even more so.

"We'll do all we can to ensure these efforts continue Hokage-sama." Shibi replayed for the pair.

"Good" the Hokage stated as he put on his hat. "Now since I have you two here I have other matters to discuss to start with Suna been conducting unusual activity along their border and in the land of rivers. It could just be that the Kazekage is nervous having his children in another village for so long." the Hokage shifted through his papers pulling out a report to double check his notes. "Ah yes there also been an unusual downturn of activity in the unaffiliated lands on our northern boards. It could be that the new sound village is simply having an effect stabilizing the region. Except for the fact that there been shortages of supplies in the northern lands of our country. Add that Kabuto managed to avoid both your clan's trackers using stolen Hunter-nin masking sprays I'd like to refocus your clan's efforts on finding out more about this. Add a few joint teams between your clan and any Hyuga the team trust to scout out our southern lands for possible Suna activity. Mainly for landing points and spy activity." The clan heads nodded in understanding as the Hokage continued. "The trees in that part of that part of the country are highly sought by Suna's puppeteer division. Unfortunately, due to the rarity of the trees and our own preservation laws, we have never been able to meet their demands. Gaining a foothold there would be an essential for a drawn-out conflict for Suna and would severely damage our economy."

"There also the tubes that my son clogged int the primary. They are made out of a rare charka conductive ceramic. The mineral used to make it is found only in tea county and our southern borders. Therefore, sound would seek to gain a hold in that area also."

"If we have a map of the terrain and know the source of those we might be able to determine the possible landing points for an invasion," Tsume added.

The meeting would continue for a while. Each glade to put the events of the last meeting form their minds. Even for such a depressing topic as an invasion.

…...

The sun was picking through the trees. The light enhancing the beauty of the garden, his wife's garden. Hiashi often came here to think, outside of his family no one came here. The clan head made sure of it. Thinking for a moment the clan head concluded Natsu, Hanabi's head retainer might come here with his child. The woman hardly left her charges side. When she did it was usually with him, the clan head and Hanabi's father. Natsu was a far better choice than Ko had been as head-retainer. If only that was the only difference between his two children.

Unfortunately, Hinata's problems went far beyond who he trusted to look after her. The medical report on Hinata had been illuminating. Clearly, a few things would have to be revealed. No doubt the severity of Hinata's treatment was politically motivated. Without a direct request, the spars were all arranged by the Hyuga clan council. Hiashi had allowed his father to approve the spars with his daughters, even supervise Hinata's since he had stopped training her.

The clan heads fist clenched in anger.

That privilege would be revoked. Still, something more would need to be done to send a message. Not just to his council but to the Hokage as well. The Hokage would be difficult it would have to be done carefully. Hiashi's counsel would be easy to send a message to.

"Hiashi why would you insist we meet here."

The clan head moved faster than his father could blink. Striking the former clan head in the stomach. The current clan head watched with satisfaction as his father coughed up blood.

"The Sarutobi clan has officially withdrawn their support from us. All our accounts are frozen and we are being audited. I was given a report on Hinata's physical condition. You far exceeded the trials guidelines. The Hokage now has his eyes on us. The potential use of Hinata to tie the clan tighter to the Daimyo's court may all be lost thanks to your incompetence." The enraged clan head paused in order to calm himself as the former clan head coughed up more blood. "You and the council will no longer be allowed to train any of the clan's children till you have proven yourselves individually and as a whole. As of this moment, the council's funds are cut in half. Lastly, even one of the council members redeems themselves the training of my heir Hanabi will still be beyond your reach. I do not need your fool's stupidity endangering my daughter's growth anymore then you already have.!

"Now leave before I forcefully remove you."

Hiashi watched as his father left, not before sending a glare his way.

"Come out Hanabi."

The Hyuga heiress jumped down from one of the trees. "What will you be doing about nee-chan Otōsan?"

"It depends on if there is anything salvageable left with her. Unfortunately, the fact that she allowed this to happen to herself proves that she is too weak to ever be in a leadership position in the clan. If a suitable marriage can be arranged then we will work to redeem her. If not then I'm afraid she will have to be assigned to the clan source."

Hanabi nodded reluctantly she prayed that a marriage could be arranged for her sister.

…...

The sun was warm and a steady breeze ensured that the temperature didn't get too hot. The occasional white fluffy cloud meant that it was near perfect day to take a nap in the sun. Despite this Kurenai wasn't happy. An almost permanent scowl adored her face. She needed to keep an eye on Hinata to ensure that she wasn't being mistreated. Jiraiya was a admitted pervert. Hinata's reaction to the charka transfer the last few mornings made it clear that the pervert was trying to corrupt Hinata. The sannin must have taught the Jinchuuriki some jutsu in order to seduce Hinata. The moans that Hinata was letting out were unmistakable. The worse part was Kurenai wasn't sure if it was part of the Hokage's plan. As much as the genjutsu mistress respect the Hokage she didn't want to think too badly of the man. Yet they were shinobi. As much as it pained Kurenai to admit it made sense tactically to tie the village Jinchuuriki to the village in such a way. The genjutsu mistress just wished it wasn't her student being used as a sacrifice.

Kurenai let out a weary sigh. There was nothing she could do. Maybe if she brought her concern to Tsume the woman could do something.

"Have you seen enough?"

Kurenai turned around instantly preparing a basic genjutsu before grasping a couple of shurikens.

"For someone who specializes in genjutsu and scouting missions, your situational awareness needs work," Jiraiya stated, ANBU cat standing at his side. The Jonin paled at being discovered. "I should report you but for now I'll wait. You do have a student in the finals. Even without me teaching him anything Naruto is his worse match up."

"I'm only concerned about my own students well being."

"Hinata is no longer your concern Jonin Yuhi." cat stated coldly. "Jiraiya-sama convinced me to let you go, given you haven't talked to Hinata-chan. However, I believe Hokage-sama would view this as you validating the spirit of his orders by adhering to the precise wording. This is your only warning.'

"I understand." the Jonin replayed with a somber tone.

"A word of advice Kurenai from someone who's made more than his share of mistakes. Forces on doing right by those you haven't wronged. The opportunity will come to do better by Hinata-chan later. Look for it but don't let yourself be consumed by your failing. If you do be consumed by it your regret will only grow."

"...I will consider your words." Kurenai replayed with gritted teeth. She couldn't oppose the Hokage especially when she was caught by ANBU and Jiraiya. "One last warning of my own. If Hinata is hurt or mistreated in anyway. Sannin or not I'll make you pay."

"Noted, I have no intention to anyway. She's suffered enough." Jiraiya replied just before Kurenai left.

Once they were alone Jiraiya turned to Cat. "Why does everyone assume I'm going to do unsavory things to little girls? I'm nicknamed the gallant in the bingo book for sage sake!"

"Because you peep on woman and proudly declare yourself a super pervert. Now about my teams signed copies?"

The writer pulled out four copies of the latest edition of his award-winning series and handed them over.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama. Our, rooster had no idea why Hinata-chan reacted...like she does to Naruto-kun's charka, neither do I." Cat added a hint of jealousy and sorrow could be heard in the woman's voice.

"Thanks, I got students to focus on so I'll get going now so the boss knows we're all set." the sannin then dispelled in a poof of smoke.

"I suppose I should catch up to Kurenai now. Still, limited edition signed copies!"

…...

 **A/N** thank you to NaruHina for betaing this chapter, hopefully it was easier to read for all of you and thinks will be easier for him to cheek in the future.

Thank you to jenuzumaki, AlphaScribe, Sonicprophet, diegoossorio1, Darth Tenibris and of course thank you again to NaruHina for his review and betaing.

Next chapter might take a bit loner then normal as im having a small issue with one of the parts. But should be out before July.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(v1.0)

Haru was one of the rising stars of the Hyuga clan. Being the child of a seated councilor had many advantages. Despite being the third child his father's position and his natural talents left little that was out of reach. He was one of the more notable and raising members of Konoha forces. Money was never an issue his whole life. Talents and natural abilities could get him what money couldn't. Any luxury was simply a matter of time to get, with his looks, women were even easier to get.

The main branch Hyuga sipped the tea his loving wife prepared for him. He truly loved her, without a doubt if he could pick any single woman he would pick his wife. She was not only the love of his life, but she was also his other half. They matched each other as perfectly as possible. The only way she could be improved was her looks, she was painfully average, yet that was only by Hyuga standards. The clan's superior vision allowing them to pick out every flaw.

Haru easily would be content with only his wife. Still, service to the village and clan came before personal wants after all. If the clan wasn't trying to swell their numbers he would never even consider taken his concubines.

"It's not like she doesn't enjoy playing with my concubines." the main branch member mumbled ignoring the fact one of his future concubines was currently kneeling on the floor before him. As egotistical as he may be Haru wasn't so arrogant to reach too far beyond his means. Taking Hiashi's eldest would be ideal sadly it would be overreaching to do even think of getting a hold of her. He was not so foolish to give in to desires allowing himself to be blind to the problems they would bring.

No one in the main branch would be allowed such a thing.

"Chizue I want you to deliver the packages by the door to the Sarutobi clan head and Honorable grandson personally. Honorable grandson's should be delivered after he gets out of the academy. Be respectful and polite, do otherwise and you will spend a night in the restraints."

Fear was radiating from the woman's form. "Of...of course Haru-sama." getting up from the bow the branch woman did her best to not draw her masters ire from her lack of grace. Moved to carry out her master's orders. The only thing to earn worse punishment then lack of grace was failure to carry out orders. Haru ignored his concubine for his wife's presence.

Taking a look at his love he saw her bring in a snack for them to share. Even 6 months pregnant she still moved with a grace and dignity found only in the main branch Hyugas. Personally, he thought his spouse moved with the greatest of grace in the whole of the clan. But husbands often thought such things about their wives.

"Let me get that dear then massage your feet." Haru moved to relieve his beloved of the tray of food.

"Oh, thank you darling" the main branch wife replayed to her husband as she sat down. Taking his wife's feet Haru begins to massage them. "oh, love that's so good thank you."

"Anything for you my love."

"Hmm, I think she's almost ready for breeding. She should be ready by the time our little man sees the light of day I believe."

"Oh, that will be so much fun."

The couple laughed when they heard their servant crashing into the wall. They were going to have so much fun with her.

…...

Boom!

*Cough, cough* man that sucks." Naruto said before shaking his head and trying to get the dirt out of his mouth.

"Hmm maybe having you try the jutsu was a bit early, that reaction was worse than mine" Jiraiya stated rubbing his chin. After nearly a week of training Naruto wasn't making progress in the jutsu the sannin groaned as he realized he might have made a mistake with training Naruto. The blonds taijutsu was coming along nicely but he'd need a trump card to beat Neji. Even more so in the future. The Kyuubi's chakra would be best for both. The toads could give Naruto a real edge later. Especially if he got sage mood down without Minato's little cheat. Unfortunately, that wasn't really a factor at the present.

Sadly, Naruto couldn't control his chakra well enough to make a proper seal array for summoning bleeding off most of the charka.

The few jutsu Jiraiya knows that fit the bill and were within Naruto's current abilities to learn before the finals would practically scream sannin taught Naruto. Some of the most extreme detractors might just blow past Jiraiya and claim that the Sandaime was training Naruto. That wouldn't do at all, Naruto didn't just need the skills to win or survive but to truly live. Gaining respect in Konoha was essential to that. The sannin shook his head sadly a few other options came to mind but they opened up baseless accusation of theft of clan jutsu.

If Naruto had an ounce of talent that be one thing. No, Naruto had more raw potential than anyone the sannin had met but zero talent to develop that potential without pure hard work. The sage wouldn't be surprised if Naruto had to work two or three times harder than everyone else. Unfortunately, that definitely meant Jiraiya messed up Naruto's training, at least since Hinata came to help if not from the start.

Boom!

The sannin rubbed his eyes as Naruto detonated another malformed charka mine. It wasn't like all of Naruto's training was a waste. As it was Jiraiya was positive he could get Naruto to a well-rounded C-rank shinobi within two months. Then at the combat level of high B-rank maybe borderline A-rank within two years. That's without the possibility of Naruto making charka shrouds or mastering the Kyuubi's chakra.

"There's got to be some angle to work with." the sannin mumbled to himself.

"Um well...Naruto-kun" Hinata quietly mumbled. The two males quickly turning towards the kunoichi. While Jiraiya was questioning his training methods Hinata had been watching her Naruto-kun work. She had been going over the basic Juken forms to help recondition her body. At this point, it was mostly muscle memory and required little effort to do. Naturally, she had become lost in the sight of Naruto's chakra. It was so warm, deep full covering everything, wrapping her in it's loving embrace being so large and all it was amazing it could fit anywhere. It seemed endless lasting as long as the sun itself. It was just so, so...

"Ya Hinata?" Naruto asked cutting Hinata's thoughts before she could get lost in them.

"Um you are getting the Jutsu right...um till well...ah. That is to say, it is the Ky..um I mean your other charka that's disrupting it." the Hyuga nervously replayed.

Jiraiya resisted the urge to slap himself by Hinata near slip. By the look on Naruto's face, he caught it too.

"Hinata what do you know about Naruto's other charka?" Jiraiya demanded.

The heiress bit her lip in worry eyeing a spot in the trees. To her eye's it was darker than normal. That other self-growing in Hinata and Kaguya dismissed it as inconsequential for now. Purging her Naruto-kun of that scared frightened look was what was important, not of their latest spy. At least it wasn't Kurenai-sensei.

"Well...you see the thing is I um w-well seen um flickers of charka since the last year of the academy. ..um that is to say in your charka network Naruto-kun...after...well you returned from your mission the one outside the village that is. My own team returned from ours. so...after then the small flicker of the charka I could see had grown...um it's still very small but distinctive enough to be the Kyuubi and not your own." Hinata stared at her Naruto-kun trying desperately to will her acceptance and understanding to reach him.

"You mean...um you're ok with it? You're not angry or scared most of the village hates me ya'know. It killed a lot of people and I don't know how dangerous it makes me. I'm sure the Kyuubi killed lots of Hyuga too and ya'know stuff so. Not that I'm not grateful but...but..." Naruto stopped frozen as Hinata moved and enveloped him in a hug.

"I would never hate my Naruto-kun. Especially when you are so strong and brave. The people of this village don't deserve you...their fools for not seeing you as the strong proud failure that you are. Their...blind to not see how caring that you are. Despite getting knocked down by them again and failing you get up and try again and again until you succeed. Despite having hate and scorned directed at you Naruto-kun you forgive them, wish to lead the fools of this village... that is to teach them the right way." The entire time she had been talking Hinata had been red-faced and looking away. Staring at the dark unnatural spot in the trees at the end of the training field. Looking away from it the love stuck unnatural found herself facing her beloveds face. Hinata then had an urge overtake her.

The kiss lasted but a second. It was a simple peck on the lips still she poured all the love she had for her Naruto-kun into it. It was overwhelming. As her love poured through her Hinata found it echoed through her very being. All the way from Kaguya and flooding from that part growing in between.

Reality crashed into her as Hinata realized not only what she did but that she had a witness. Getting up quickly red-faced Hinata ran out of the clearing stuttering out an excuse about getting lunch. Part of her was aware that the dark shadow was following her.

Seeing Naruto's shocked face followed by his worry Jiraiya worked quickly on damage control. Grabbing the blond by the shoulder. "Wait, hold on Naruto." The blond turned to his teacher. "Let me go I got to stop Hinata before she hates me forever! I got to apologize!"

"Chill kid, Hinata definitely doesn't hate you. A girl doesn't give a heartfelt confession then kiss a guy like that if she hates a guy...or girl, not that applies here." Jiraiya tried reassuring his student.

"Then why did she...run away after kissing me if she didn't instantly regret it and think I'm a monster!? Hinata's lunch is right here!" the blonds charka pressure was rising rapidly, Jiraiya ignored it.

"Because she's embarrassed and probably afraid you hate her. I'm betting Hinata's had feeling for you for a while. Not only did she confess to knowing your deepest secrets she also kissed you. Add that I was here as a witness only adds to her embarrassment. As it is you are already fighting for her honour. Trust your master and I will ensure that you're not only going to win your fight but your finish sweeping Hinata off her feet. When we are done you'll have her bragging about how incredible you are to all her friends." "Really?" Naruto asked deeply grasping at the lifeline his teacher was providing.

"I promise now first of all since she was so embarrassed Hinata might take a day or two to come back. Even if she comes back today it doesn't change your play." Jiraiya enlightened his student who eagerly lapped up his words.

…...

"We kissed Naruto-kun!" Kaguya cheered inside Hinata's mind.

"Then we ran away..." the realization brought Hinata to a halt.

"We have to go back and apologize for running away. A few extra kisses should help convince Naruto-kun to do that." Kaguya stated as a sense of panic overwhelmed the soul bond pair.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned hoping it was her beloved. Ready to apologize for her actions and do anything he wanted her to do make it up to him. Disappointment crashed into Hinata as she spotted her teammate Kiba, Akamaru at his side.

"Hey what's wrong? Is that any way to greet your teammate... something happened. Hinata was different from the last time he saw her. It was something more Hinata was terrified of something he could smell it. "Tell me what happened."

Hinata bit her lip again as when she kissed her Naruto-kun, a will overwhelmed her own. "I kissed Naruto-kun...then ran away." the Hyuga confessed.

Kiba's grin was instantaneous. "Yes!" he picked up his teammate spinning her around in glee. "I knew you could do it." Akamaru was barking excitedly jumping around the pair. Putting Hinata down the Inuzuka looked at the Hyuga with a grin. Team 8's members ignored the curious looks they were getting.

"You are really happy for me?"

"Of course, you deserve a little happiness. We may be asses to each other but Naruto's a friend and your way better for him then Sakura would be." Kiba then sighed adding mentally 'you're not going to knock him around for nothing.'

Hinata bit her lip in worry. "W-what about Shino?"

Kiba replayed with a sigh. "I know we started out ruff and Shino was a bit overbearing because of a misunderstanding something that's between you two. However, he feels exactly as I do. You're our sister. As long as Naruto treats you right we both will be happy for you and fully support you. Doesn't mean we won't kick his ass if he steps out of line."

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief before she remembered she had run off. "I ran after kissing Naruto-kun." the heiress meekly mumbled almost too low for her hypersensitive teammate to hear.

Kiba cringed in sympathy for Naruto. He'd hate it if a girl did that to him. Knowing Naruto he was probably confused too. Though the Inuzuka understood Hinata's reason for running.

"Just grab some ramen a few cinnamon buns track him back down, plant a few kisses and Naruto won't even remember you took off." Kiba advised.

"Really?" Hinata and Kaguya asked in hope.

Kiba blinked in shock at the sudden intensity of Hinata's voice, almost otherworldly quality it possessed.

"Yes positive, that guy would forgive anyone even the Raikage if he brought him ramen." "Um, I got to go," Hinata stated before running off in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Kiba laughing echoing after her.

…...

Chizue looked left and right as she entered the Sarutobi compound. Its difference from the Hyuga compound was glaringly obvious. Instead of walls, it contained a labyrinth of streets. Each building and road carefully mapped out to confuse anyone who entered it. It was said to be the one place in the village that was more time consuming than simply walk the streets. Only the village outcast Naruto Uzumaki was said to be able to navigate the Sarutobi roofs outside the clan. An act contributed by most in the village to stealing clan secrets or a contract with a demon. The same bargain that gave him his distinctive marks.

Chizue had never believed such rumors till now. If asked she would most likely claim that the Sarutobi clan most likely made a similar deal with demons.

"A little lost."

Chizue turned glade she hadn't been caught activating her Byakugan to find her way as she was about too. Still what awaited her wasn't much better. The Sarutobi clan head flanked by two guards and what Chizue assumed was one of the clan's members of their adversary council.

"Sarutobi Haruhi-sama I bring yo"

"I don't care what your masters sent you for." the clan head interrupted. "it's only because of that cursed seal on your forehead that I'm willing to forgo having my clan's guards kick you out with whatever you were sent with. Now tell me who sent you here so I know who to later deliver the proper response to."

The branch member bowed holding out the package she was to deliver. "Haru Hyuga, Sarutobi-sama."

Reluctantly the clan head took the package before handing it off to one of her guards who quickly left in the direction of the Hyuga compound. "Now let your fellow branch members know that any more deliveries should be dropped off at the shrine at the entrance of the compound with a small note.

Your clan head knows what he must do to restore our good relations. Now leave our compound before I throw you out on your rear."

"Of course Sarutobi-sama. I, of course, will relay your graduated and message." Chizue replayed with a bow then immediately turned to leave. Her worry of her masters or worse her mistress wraith was dropped when she noticed Hinata with a box of cinnamon buns in hand.

"At least I'll be able to have some fun before meeting honorable grandson."

…...

"Again" Jiraiya ordered as Naruto dismissed the regular clones. The genin summoned 100 of the basic jutsu again. Much to Naruto's dismay, he had gotten worse at the jutsu. The sannin had expected that after Hinata's reveal about the seals state. The influx of the Kyuubi's charka was bound to cause issues.

Jiraiya wasn't simply watching his pupil as he fails at the most basic of jutsu. He was trying to use his sensory ability to detect the flaw in the jutsu. Honestly, it was probably as good training for the veteran ninja as the basic jutsu was a good chakra control exercise for his student. He wondered if their little spy had thought of that or not.

"tighten up your Hitsuji sign. You're using about twice as much charka as needed."

Naruto nodded before canceling the failed clones and recasting the jutsu. Jiraiya frowned Naruto had fixed the hand sign he called out only to lose control of Mi. It seemed like they found his current limits.

"You notice anything Naruto?"

"Ya Jiraiya."

It was a testament to how seriously they were taking the training that neither were throwing around insults. Jiraiya waited until it seemed that Naruto had some kind of handle on his thoughts to press. "So, what's the problem?"

"Um, its kind of like if you find that one warm noodle in a cup of ramen that's gone cold except you find it before its gone cold."

Luckily Jiraiya was well versed in Uzumakize even if he was still learning Naruto's particular dialect.

"Damn, that means you can't use charka mines till you find a way to completely suppress the Kyuubi's charka long enough to set the mines maybe your clones can set them." the sannin grumbled taking a look at his student. The blond was exhausted. His limps were shaking bad. Even if Naruto wasn't using much charka using so little was a huge stain on him. "Ok, Brat make as many shadow clones as you can then have them beat each other up. We'll eat as they do so."

Just like that the serious atmosphere was broken. After Naruto cast his jutsu Jiraiya was positive that Naruto just made a hundred more Kage Bunshin than last time. At least Naruto was making progress. A few clones were trying the charka mines only to be taken out by their brothers. Naturally that set the mines off in the processes taking out more clones. The clones had good power at least.

"Um, what if Naruto-kun incorporated the Kyuubi's charka...um that is like I'm well doing with um his." Naruto head turned so fast Jiraiya was sure he heard it cheek.

"Hinata!"

"In a way, he already is only in tiny amounts that is what's causing him issues." Jiraiya replayed "good for you to join us."

"Ah Jiraiya-sensei I um that is not to argue but I ah mean like charka washing. It's...one of the exercise um gave to help recover and that is my teammates do it after sparing with me, that is when Kurenai-sensei has us use charka." Hinata expanded on her idea.

"Ah, you mean before it enters deeply in his system. The problem is Naruto doesn't have the charka sensitivity to notice the Kyuubi's separate of his own. Sadly, that also means that he would have to do that technique almost constantly. Limiting the jutsu he could do or stopping him from doing them while he uses charka wash."

Hinata bit her lip eyes on the ground clearly frustrated. Jiraiya was positive he was missing something or Hinata at least felt she wasn't being clear. Then again it could just be the kiss from earlier.

"I'm going to research somethings your idea has some merit. I'm sure I can trust you two to keep each other busy while I'm gone." with that the sannin left the two genins alone.

…...

Jiraiya positioned himself notepad in hand. Carefully positioned between the v of a couple of branches was his telescope. Hinata had indeed given him a few ideas. Which took a total of 28 seconds of checking his notes on Naruto's seal to be able to come up with a practical plan. It takes a few hours to work through with a few other jutsu. Which the sannin had already sent another clone to do so for him.

Right now, he had more important research to conduct. Naturally, he had two more clones positioned to get other angles. "Yes, this is far more vital research..." the sannin trailed off as an unusually dark shadow caught his eye. "I'll have to check to see if Shikaku knows I'm here. I'll worry about it later."

The pervert settled in to watch the show with glee.

…...

Naruto shifted nervously as Hinata looked down at the ground and poked her figures together.

"Urk!" Naruto groaned rubbing his head furiously. "I had this whole thing ero-sannin helped me work out. Even had a plan to get you to come back if you didn't come back in a few days. This whole speech about how great you are ya'know. How incredible you looked fighting your bastard cousin. How nice you are and how your eyes are great to look into, not cold and empty like your asshole cousin. How much I like that you gave me that cream even though I just fought your teammate and letting me cheat on your test even how your weird and dark, how I like that cause that means you're not like other people. You even know about fuzz butt and don't hate me because of him. Then something about your food being so good, we ate most of it by the way. I'd really hate not eating it again. But if you regret kissing me because of stuff I...I get it but... I'd really hate never eating it again. Like whoever you marry is going to be super lucky."

Naruto ignored the 'eep' from Hinata "even that sounds super cute!" Ok, so he didn't exactly ignore it. The whiskered blond then flopped backward on the ground. "the kiss was great too and I completely get if you never want to kiss me again just...just don't... I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Hinata stared at her beloved as a small smile grew on her face. His rant had her heart racing up and down at different points. But he was no doubt honest like always. Slowly the Hyuga moved beside her beloved, sitting down next to his side her feet curled behind her. "I'm glad you liked the kiss, I...I wanted to do it for so long. It feels like countless lifetimes." Naruto glanced up at the blushing Hyuga in surprise. Causing her blush to increase. "I like what you said far better than anything someone helped you say because I know it truly came from Naruto-kun's heart." to Hinata's surprise she suddenly felt a hand nestled against her chest between her developing bosom, griped lovely by both of her own. The look of shock and awe on the blonds blushing face confirmed that she had acted of a will not entirely her own. With all the love and lust, she could summon Hinata gently kissed Naruto's fist.

The heat from her own face was paled in comparison to Naruto-kun's own.

Once he calmed down the blond's face took on one of pain and confusion. Sitting up the Jinchuuriki cupped one of the Hyuga's hands as she had his.

"I...I don't think...I don't know if I care for you the same way you care for me. I'm really really sorry. I feel something...its intense warm pulling on me yet filling me up too. I feel something for Sakura-chan too. I'm really sorry...I um I don't think it's as strong as whatever I feel for you but... I don't know." the blond looked away in shame. His grip tightening on Hinata increasing as he feared her retaliation or worse her pulling away. The genin flinched as Hinata's free hand pulled right before she gently cupped his cheek gently nudging his eyes to meet hers.

Naruto gasped, he couldn't identify the feeling in her eyes but he couldn't misread her smile. So he figured the emotions were good.

"I-I meant what I said when I could never hate Naruto-kun. Nor was I lying when I said you are a proud failure. It is one of the things I love about you the most. I don't care that you failed to love me as much as I love you at first. Nor that you had feelings for another for a time. Just let me stay by your side and I am positive that we will come to never care whoever we had feelings for before. All that will matter is the love we have between us."

With a wide smile, Naruto nodded eagerly causing Hinata to giggle. Still as happy as the blond was something was bugging him. Something he couldn't place.

"Um, can we...I mean do you mind waiting till after the exams...till um go on a date Ya'know?" Naruto asked nervously. He hoped that would be long enough to figure out what was bugging him or at least what his feelings really were.

If anything Hinata's smile doubled in size she didn't expect to be asked out on a date so soon. "O-of course Naruto-kun your match is of immense importance."

"We must teach Naruto-kun to siphon the Kyuubi's chakra. His stamina is impressive as it is with the Kyuubi's added his will be near my own at my peak. Naruto-kun would be near unstoppable." Kaguya suggested. Hinata blinked at both ideas and at how the world seemed to suddenly be turned down. Weaving back and forth the heiress found herself steadied by her beloved.

"Wow carefully there. You know we saved your bento maybe you should eat it." Naruto suggested in concern.

"Bento?...Yes, Your ramen!" Hinata suddenly squeaked out.

"Reman? Huh"

"I um th-that is I k-kind of got ramen and cinnamon buns... as...as an apology for running off." Hinata shyly replied.

"Wow, let's go eat then!" Naruto eagerly declared dragging Hinata over to the tree where they kept the food. "Hinata-hime's food then ramen best day ever!"

'After we eat we'll teach Naruto-kun charka siphoning.' Hinata blinked at the world briefly opened and closed. The Hyuga had a feeling that wasn't just Kaguya speaking to her. Somehow the idea seemed like it was hers. The paled eyed beauty ignored it in favor of eating lunch with her beloved alone. It was almost like a date. This was as close to the real thing she'd get till after the exams she planned on savoring it.

...

Naruto looked over to Hinata who was steadily nibbled on a cinnamon bun. The blond had a feeling that he had a similar expression when he ate Ichiraku reman. They were really good though, almost as good as Teuchi's miso ramen. Not as good as his deluxe special naturally but still really good. Getting up Naruto let out a loud groan as he stretched. "O.k. Time to get back to training."

"Then my timing couldn't be better." Jiraiya declared as he returned to the training grounds and tossed Hinata a scroll. "start familiarize yourself with that. Once you cleared for training your start learning that. From your records, you don't know Kaiten. Like Kaiten they require precise timing to work, your eyes giving you an advantage with this. If Lighting or fire turns out not to be your affinity then we will have to give you some elemental training before you can use them. Only the first stage should be necessary. Either way, study all of them, understanding the principles around each of the jutsu and what they share will help you eventually master Kaiten then improve it."

The sannin then turned to his other student, smirking from the shocked and awed look Hinata had, damn he was good. "While Hinata's studying the scroll, we are going to be working to get your clones to work with your charka mines." The senior toad summoner scratched his neck nervously. "I'll emit I didn't consider the Kyuubi's charka when teaching you the charka mines. However, you got a solid grip on your clones so they can do most of the heavy lifting regarding that. While your clones work you are going back to the pot this time working with your feet. Trying your best to keep the Kyuubi's chakra out of it."

With an eager grin, Naruto made the clones as Jaryia got the training jar out.

"Keep your sandals on." Jiraiya ordered stopping Naruto from removing his sandals. "If this is going to work then you'll need to do it through your shoes." "Right ero-sannin." Naruto put his sandals back on before carefully putting his feet against the ramen-themed jar.

As her beloved got into his training Hinata opened the scroll she was given.

Genso furea a series of D to A ranked Jutsu's. A depending on the jutsu elemental mastery can be a key component of learning of individual jutsu. At the D-rank a basic elemental mould is all that is generally required. The effectiveness of the jutsu tends to be minimal at the low levels. At all levels, timing is the key to jutsu use.- Hinata read. The scroll had instructions for every element for the D and C rank jutsu. Hinata looked at Jiraiya-sensei with a look of awe. Any one of the jutsu could have drastically changed her fight with Neji-niisan. The kunoichi vowed to master them all when she was cleared for training.

…...

Hinata quietly activated her Byakugan. "Y-you're to forceful Naruto-kun..." the heiress stated as Jiraiya caught the training pots lid effortless, a light blush on her face from the words. The heiress deactivated her doujutsu after Naruto-kun started backing off on his chakra. The quality was still there but the charka wasn't being compressed nearly as much. The improvement was clear as two of the seals light up.

Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction as he throws a shuriken at Naruto's clones. The weapon skirted past two before it impacted with another that saw it just in time to just start to jump out of the way. "Good only on this time." the sannin commented to himself as he got up and stretched. The blond was getting faster his control was improving overall.

"Hinata is the charka still dispersing?"

"No sensei...at least not quickly um though it's difficult to see g-given its i-intensity right now."

"How difficult?" Naruto suddenly asked an idea clear on his face.

"Um, its kind of...l-like a fog of light. The trees on the other side are very bleary." the Hyuga replayed.

"You go to the other side of the training area." Naruto ordered one of the clones.

"Hinata-hime how well can you see my clones?"

An intense blush flared on the Hyuga's face even as she complied to her beloveds request. She bit her lip, drawing blood, as she saw the wisps of charka flow upwards. "Enough...t-to hide hand signs but that's it. Umm." Hinata paused conflicted before continuing. "W-without a medium to act as a conduit charka dispenses to quickly to affect most doujutsu, more so I can simply filter out your charka Naruto-kun." 'not that I would ever want to' Hinata added in her head. "I don't know Neji-niisan development with his Byakugan but given he can s-see tenketsu then it's safe to assume he can too."

"Hhmm a medium let's see" Jiraiya mumbled grabbing the jar and gesturing for his two students to back up. Grabbing a small stone, he handed it to Naruto. "Here condition it then throw it into the area."

It took Naruto about 2 mins to do so, the trio held their breath as the stone flow in the air.

Only for nothing to happen.

Much to the fleeing clone's relief. Taking one of the used chopsticks Hinata throw it into near where her Naruto-kun's stone landed. Deactivating her Byakugan Hinata's grin grow as she took a step forward.

"Wow easy there. Let me test it to see if it's safe." Jiraiya stopped the Hyuga gripping another pebble the sannin poured his chakra into it before throwing it into the area. A gust of wind erupted from the ground when it landed. Hinata instantly sprinted into action chasing the chopstick before it landed again. Her smile grew even more as she examined it.

The sannin could feel Naruto's chakra in the wind and there was a slight curve in the ground. None of it was that spectacle considering the chakra cost. The veteran shinobi held his thoughts as Hinata kneeled over the examine the ground, her smile nor the pride she felt for her beloved could not be any bigger.

"Incredible so many groves in the ground. I have never seen anything like it." Kaguya commented as Hinata traced the small almost unnoticeable cuts in the ground.

"What you find Hinata?" Jiraiya asked walking towards the heiress.

"Wind charka, Naruto-kun made wind charka!" Hinata declared excitedly.

Bending down Jiraiya felt the tiny groves. "Amazing this changes a few things."

"It's not confirmed but generally believed that the Kyuubi is primarily aligned to fire chakra. Wind chakra tends to cause fire chakra to flee up as it would, we can use that. I'll have to get some chakra paper to confirm your ailment and find out little hime's while we are at it. Unfortunately, we don't have time to train you in wind Jutsu. However, if I'm right it's you opposing elements that make your mines so unstable." the sannin picked up a pebble. "Imagine being able to throw this at an opponent and have it exploded like an explosion tag."

"...That be wicked ya'know!" Naruto declared excitedly.

"We're going to be skipping your afternoon sparing. Instead, you're going to work on gathering the Kyuubi's chakra. Not like before but at the minimal amount you can." the sannin turned to his other student. "We're going to be pushing the doctor's orders a bit, it's your time on the jar Hinata. Instead of getting the seal to stay on your going to flash them on and off. Try getting different patterns with them."

"Right" Hinata stated excitedly, eager to get some real training in.

…...

Jiraiya stared at his two students. Hinata was approaching chakra exhaustion which wasn't very heard given her condition. Naruto was simply frustrated at this point. The sun was beginning to set as far as training was considered today hadn't been the most productive. Personal development was nearly as important for shinobi in the sannin opinion so he would chalk up today as a good one for his students at least.

"Alright, you two let's call it a day and get dinner."

The two genins give eager nods, Naruto adding an overly exaggerated flop on the ground.

"When we get home wake me we need to talk." Kaguya told her partner before retreating to rest. Hinata bit her lip in concern. The goddess hadn't ever sounded tired before, now she defiantly did. Did whatever link that was formed between them deplete their charka pools?

The heiress temporary lost her breath as she peered inwards. That other presence was stronger now yet still seemed to radiate a sense of tiredness to it. What was happening to her exactly? What is she? What was she becoming? A sense of wrongness was filling her that wasn't her own, yet was.

Hinata looked up to stare at a pair of blue eyes looking at her in concern. A tired yet reassuring smile made its way to Hinata's face, again not of her will. "I am alright Naruto-kun just a tad tired."

A large hand gently laid itself on Hinata's shoulder energy flooding from it. It wasn't much but refilled the Hyuga's reserves. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Just doing my part, I didn't keep a close enough eye on you as I should of."

"T-thank you." Hinata replayed with a blush.

"Not an issue little hime, we should get some food. I'm thinking barbecue tonight. I know if I asked either one of you I'd just get ramen." neither genin denied the claim. Though the sannin did enjoy the slight blush on Naruto's face as he went to gather the trash from their meals. There might just be a bit of Minoto hidden under all that Kushina after all.

Jiraiya lost a bit of his smile as Hinata went to help her not yet boyfriend. He felt a relieved Hinata didn't react to his charka like she did Naruto's. The downside, he'd have to come up with some way to test if others reacted to Naruto's chakra as Hinata did. The sannin made a note to double check if found an explanation.

The sannin sighed the chunin exams were still the priority and Naruto was still without a trump card. Recreating a workable jutsu even from a failing one was time-consuming. 'If tomorrow doesn't go better we'll just have to go back to summoning. If I add a few rumors it might just give him a good shot on a fair promotion. Maybe a wind jutsu or two, Kaze no dangan or Sutōmushīrudo should work without training in if Naruto pumps enough charka into them. Winds a rare enough element that most should be impressed.' the sannin thought as he followed his two students desperately trying to come up with a means to allow Naruto to progress as he needs.

As for Naruto was happy to be with two people who truly cared for him. The Jinchuuriki was also desperately trying to ignore the worry he had about going someplace that he didn't know how they treat him. More than anything Naruto wished that he was too tired to worry about such things.

Hinata was the least worried. She had quickly decided that none of her earlier concerns mattered. Whatever was happening to her didn't matter in the wake of what she had gained from it. Whatever she was becoming whatever was happening to her was secondary to the fact that she was finally at her Naruto-kun's side. Nothing else mattered compared to that simple fact. She'd do anything that was required for her to stay there.

…...

"Well, I'll be" Tsume statement had Kiba trying to spot what his mother did.

"Didn't believe me did you?" the Inuzuka male stated puffing his chest out in pride.

"Not Naruto and Hinata but the person who's sitting with them." The genin tried to get a good look at who else was sitting in the booth. There wasn't anything recognizable given what little he could see. Quickly following his mother Kiba held his questions. The mother and son made a beeline for the booth in the back of the restaurant.

Tsume made sure to give a large smile and mouth congratulate once she caught Hinata's eye. The girl viable relaxed at that. The Inuzuka woman froze as she caught the scent of the three. The slight scent of toads and foxes were naturally coming from the males. Even if the toad smell was stronger than expected. It was Hinata's scent that was strange.

'Perhaps it's just her natural smell without the injury or medication she's taking. Hinata looks healthier than I ever seen her.' the conclusion seemed wrong to the mother somehow.

"Hello Hinata, I believe its Naruto the village prankster if I'm not mistaken. Of course, it's good to see you again Jiraiya-sama."

"Tsume" the sannin returned the greeting before taking a bite of food.

"Um hello, Tsume-obasan h-how are you?" Hinata asked. Despite her tone being friendly, the chilling look that joined the honorific had the Inukaza grinning wider. A simple kiss from her crush clearly did wonders for the girl.

"I'm doing really well. Though clearly not as good as you." Tsume almost laughed when she saw Hinata fidget nervously but nod. She did let out a small chuckle when she saw Naruto trying to hide. Turning on Naruto the Inuzuka took on a more feral grin. "I'd warn you to take good care of Hinata but I see that you already are. You better keep it up."

"Yes, ma'ma ah Kiba's mom miss um ma'am" the two adults chuckled at the blonds nervous response.

"Good we have been worried since we haven't been able to find her since her release from the hospital."

"Sorry" Hinata mumbled sincerely but Hinata couldn't say she wouldn't do anything different but let them know she was alright.

"Wait, you mean your team didn't know where you were Hinata...?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well, she's been injured and there been some...lingering issues with the team." Tsume replayed only Jiraiya aware of the real reason.

Naruto nodding accepting the reason despite not liking it. Guilt at hogging all of Hinata's attention eating at him slightly.

"How about you meet up with Hinata say around 10 or 10:30" Jiraiya stated quickly.

"That works" Tsume was quick to pip up. Naruto's nervous shifting and Hinata's reluctance not missed by anyone.

"I pushed you a bit more then I should today. You'll be forced to stand on the side-lines and watch anyways. After you get your treatment and review a few things you'd be stuck with nothing to do. Catching up with your team will be good. Especially considering the next stage of Naruto's training could be dangerous." Jiraiya explained. The sannin was satisfied with the lack of response from the senior Inuzuka. Such an emotionally open clan not reacting to the possibility of Naruto training with the Kyuubi's chakra was a good sign in his book. Not only of trust in him but in Naruto as well.

"um yes...that sounds good...if...if it's ok with you Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, yea that's great." the blond reluctantly replayed.

Turning to Tsume after getting her beloveds approval Hinata arranged were they should meet. Details worked out the Inukaza excused themselves. Hinata gave a reassuring look to her Naruto-kun. This was an opportunity to ensure the Inuzuka support. If she could it would further cement her beloveds rise to power. Perhaps she could even gain information on Shino's training for Naruto-kun. Maybe it would be better to lay the groundwork for gaining support from the Aburame.

'A late night visit to Naruto-kun's place would allow us to arrange to teach him how to siphon the Kyuubi's chakra too. Perhaps the adoption would be a good idea in the end. It would at least give us further influence on helping Naruto-kun's rise.' Hinata thought as the trio finished eating.

…...

Jiraiya eyed the restaurant's patron's then his students. They both looked refreshed after the meal. The sannin smiled. Whispering a small warning to the host had been enough for Naruto to ensure proper serves. The fact that was the case was clearly a relief to the outcast and heiress. Mostly everyone seemed content to ignore Naruto's presence. The manager was currently handling their check. Jiraiya recognized her from one of their trips to Ichiraku.

The sannin mentally kissed his plan to keep his association with Naruto a secret goodbye. A notable clan member and her genin son, two popular food joints, he had to count the staff and customers at both places. Anyone who Kurenai told no doubt, everyone, she felt she could get away without regard who was around her. On top of that ANBU were secretive by nature so of course, they gossip to each other like bored housewives about anything they could.

'Of course, anyone sensei felt like telling' the sannin grumbled to himself. Even if his presence wasn't spread as far as he feared, the possibility of being so was too great to not plan around it. That meant he had to go with plan B. The one that Jiraiya preferred.

Brag loud and often how great he was and there for his students was. The writer grinned there already was the perfect angle to work with.

He just had to spread how personal Naruto's match was among the civilians. The people would switch it up to the classical noble downtrodden hero defending the maidens honor. It would start affecting the largely fearful yet indifferent population of the village. The Hyuga clan would work to cover accusations of Naruto using Hinata for clan secrets out of pride. If Neji losses, no when he losses Jiraiya mentally corrected. Fear of Hinata's treatment coming to light would keep them in line with what he wanted. He just had to drop off Hinata personally and the right words in front of the clan guards.

"Come on let's get dessert, I feel like a popsicle." Jiraiya stated interruption his students game of 'peek don't let him/her catch me.' They really were too cute.

The best part of this new plan the spymaster thought was being able to walk in the village with his godson and his not quite girlfriend proudly. The two genins followed their teacher as he paid their bill.

…...

Jiraiya slurped on his popsicle Naruto at his side. Hinata next to the blond shyly eating her own. The park they were currently walking in had few people in it. It was just enough people to fill the rumor mills without things spreading to fast.

The spymaster's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto. Of course, Hinata's Naruto-kun was never an interruption.

"The training's not going well is it?" the vulnerability in the blond's voice was heart-wrenching.

The sannin sighed as Hinata bit her lip in worry struggling to come up with something to say.

"No, it's not or more accurately not as well as we need it to." Jiraiya answered leaning back on the bench. "Don't get me wrong your way stronger then you were before. If you fought the primaries over now in the same state you were in then it would be a very different match. At the least, you wouldn't need a fart to give you an opening.

Even if we keep running into these issues at the rate of improvement I'd say you be another tier higher then you were before the exams. The problem is Neji was already ahead of you by a tier or two already in terms of skill."

Naruto looked down dejected.

"But Naruto-kun is really st-stong and knows how not to give up j-just because he fails!" Hinata blurted out before breaking out in a massive blush.

The sannin laughed "That's true, in fact, I'd say Naruto has a quality you both share that is critical for any good shinobi which despite his talents Neji lacks." the write nearly broke out in laughter at the shocked genin's face. Hinata was clearly embarrassed by the praise. No one ever said that she stated she had something her genius cousin lacked more so sharing such a trait with her beloved.

"So, what is it?" Naruto asked excitedly. If he shared it with Hinata-hime it was bound to be super awesome.

"Guts" the sannin declared. "A shinobi is one who endures. Something you both have proven your ability to do." Jiraiya eyed his two students and thinking about the competition. That was a real problem. "Unfortunately, Neji's not the biggest competition your facing. If he was then I'd just be working out a few strategies to take advantage of Neji's blinding ego and hatred. Really its Gaara I'm concerned about."

The memory of Lee's fight flashed through Naruto's mind. The Suna nin's fight in the forest flashing though Hinata's.

"I'm sure Sasuke will beat him somehow." Naruto declared though he didn't sound convincing.

"Maybe but anything that can beat Gaara would allow you to stomp Neji. It is not the way I'd go or I'm sure you want to but any decently sized toad would crush Neji without trying. If not by skill then by sheer size. Most Humans sized summons are High B-rank threats at least. Right now, you and Gaara are the only ones that can take such a threat that are in the exams right now. Sasuke might be there by the end of the month." Jiraiya eyed Naruto he was at least excepting what he said. Hinata was, of course, beaming at Jiraiya statement. She was defiantly a bit like Kushina in that regard Jiraiya noted. "I made a mistake when I changed up your training. As it stands thanks to that I'm unsure if you will be able to close the gap against Neji in time let alone Gaara.." Jiraiya tasted bile at his admission. Here he was finally doing something real for Naruto and he goes and screws it up. Though neither genin seemed to be upset at that.

"We will test to see if you closed the gap more than I thought tomorrow after Hinata goes sees her teammates." letting out another sigh the sannin rubbed Naruto's head affectionately. "Don't' worry you just focus on training to avenge little Hime's honor. I'll focus on the rest. If tomorrow goes bad we will just ignore Gaara altogether. One way or another I'll get you to beat Neji."

'Kaguya are you wake and heard, that right?' Hinata asked of her spiritual companion after hearing Jiraiya promises.

"I know we may have to forgo training in the source room so we can help Naruto-kun." the goddess replayed tiredly.

The group remained quiet each lost in their own thoughts. Of course, Naruto being Naruto that didn't last long. His hands were shaking as he gripped his pants. His brows furrowed in thought before he stood up. "Alright, I decided. I don't care who I'll face after Neji! I will just focus on taken that stick out of his ass and beat him with it. I'm sorry Hinata I might not leave much of your cousin left behind."

"My Hero!" the heiress replayed sincerely. Jiraiya smiled fondly it was almost like being with Minato and Kushina again. He was positive that both would have loved Hinata.

…...

Reluctantly Naruto and Hinata had said goodbye in the park when it was time for Hinata's check-up. The scene was so sweet that Jiraiya just knew he had to use it in his books for years. The check-up had gone so well that the Hyuga had been given a three day leave between check-ups. The heiress was sternly instructed to come back at the slightest provocation.

Hinata suspected that it had more to do with preparations for the finals for the chunin exams. Kaguya suspected that it was Jiraiya's doing. Truly neither cared. The reprieve gave them the opening that they needed to help Naruto-kun in secret. As always Jiraiya was escorting her back. Coming out of her thoughts Hinata was surprised when she noticed that they had passed their usual parting spot.

"Um, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"We're changing the plans. I still want you to keep my training of Naruto a secret but don't hastate to drop my name and our relationship if someone brings it up. I'll be telling Naruto the same thing tomorrow." the Sannin stated.

Hinata's brow frowned in thought. Why would master Jiraiya want them to tell people about him but keep their relationship to each other a secret? There had to be more than simply not want Naruto-kun to be denied his rightful position due to a false accusation. Hinata could feel Jiraiya's appraising eyes on her.

"Does he plan on separating us from Naruto-kun?" Kaguya questioned anger lacing her voice.

'No, if he was he wouldn't invite us to train nor take us out publicly to eat.' Hinata thought back. The fallen goddess conceded the point. Truly the actions seemed to contradict each other.

"Given up?" the spymaster asked.

"Sorry..." the disgrace heiress mumbled.

"Don't be you were aware that there was a question. That's good even the Yondaime would have missed that as a genin. Besides my reason is one of the more subtle aspects of spy-craft. By spreading two true but incomplete facts it coves up the larger truth as it spreads at first. At the same time, it sets up people to accept the whole story when it comes to light.

If people hear two versions of a rumour then they will tend to believe the one that fit with their view of the world. If they hear a rumour that contradicts with it then they tend to dismiss it. In cases where they already accepted part of the truth then when exposed to the whole picture they are more readily willing to accept that no matter what they thought before." the sannin explained.

"So that your training us both will only be believed as you are training me." Hinata spate bitterly.

"But when it's discovered I'm training you both they will accept it more easily without much issue.

Associate the same positive feelings with the teacher of the Yondaime training the Hyuga heiress with Training Naruto. Slowly we will turn the tide favorable towards Naruto. This way we will gain support for Naruto without risking tainting his win and risking his vest. People will forget that they ever had anything against Naruto as the public opinion of him improves. All the brat got to do is be himself and work hard. So, we both know that won't be an issue as long as Naruto give a good showing in his matches. This is where things will get tough for you Hinata." the Hyuga stopped before hastily looking up at her teacher. "If asked Naruto needs you to do your best to speak about Neji without anger. Let the pain of betrayal out yes but you need to show any feelings you can for him that are positive too. Play up the tragedy of your family without going into details."

"W-what if they bring up N-Naruto-kun?" the Uzumaki aspirant asked apprehension lacing her voice.

Though it was clearly a test in some way.

"To be honest with your feelings. Just no matter what don't mention that you are helping him with his training. If your teammates bring it up or spread it don't worry about it." scratching his chin Jiraiya thought for a moment. " It might even help if it happens without us doing anything. We're not going for information control but a slow leak of the truth."

Hinata nodded in understanding as relief flooding her system. Finally, someone was doing right by her Naruto-kun. Finally, he would get the recognition he deserved.

"Arigatō Jiraiya-sensei for helping Naruto-kun." the Sannin blinked from the intensity of the heiress words. There was something deeper there he was sure. Guilt yet again flared up in the sannin even as he felt he just missed something important.

"Think nothing of it. It's a teacher job to help his students." Jiraiya state, he failed in every other aspect of his life perhaps it was all he was good at. "shall we?" Jiraiya asked with an exaggerated bow.

Hinata giggled nodding.

The two finished their walk to the Hyuga's gates. A smile came to both of their faces as the pair spotted the clan's guards faces.

"You did good today, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." Jiraiya said pointedly as the heiress bowed.

"Have a good night sensei."

Turning with a wave the toad summoner left towards the closes bar. He had more work to do before the night was over.

…...

The Sandaime had increased patrols though out the village. It was standard when hosting the chunin exams. The measures were increased once it was discovered a long-term spy was lose in the village. Teams that returned from missions found their automatic leave time cut shorter than normal. The Hokage had even taken the extra measure of having all outposts doubled their patrols though out the land of fire. Aid was given as needed to those outposts that needed it. Even the Hokage's personal ANBU, the black obs division found themselves guarding other VIP'S or doing patrols around the village.

Even with all that it was none of the village elite that noticed the severed head in the alley. In fact, it was a reservist who had failed the true genin test twice. The reservist wasn't even a tracker. Of course, a severed head tended to draw your attention. The Hokage looked at the genin who found the head and had sense enough to leave it alone then secure the area after calling the appropriate personnel. The village leader made a note to see about getting the genin a tutor or a possible apprenticeship.

"Has everything passed inspection?" the kage asked.

"Yes, sir the genin Kazana was especially helpful. He even managed to check the sundering area for seals or other possible traps. Doing so without compromising the area. A mind scan has already been scheduled for once he has been cleared to leave." Hiruzen nodded it was stranded procedure for this kind of thing. Any details that he possessed but wasn't aware of could be gathered while clearing him as a suspect.

"What of the parcel with my grandson's name on it. A card on it traces it back to the Hyuga clan. It's been deemed not to contain any contagion on the package. I personally checked that it is of nothing that would be dangerous to Konohamaru. Though the tag indicates that on the bright side we have been spared a revenge prank from the Honorable grandson."

The kage nodded before turning to his guard, grateful for the small silver lining. "I want a detail on Konohamaru 5 mins ago. Coordinate with Jiraiya who is in the village on guarding Naruto and the Hyuga Heiress, add another team to discreetly watch Sasuke with Kakashi's assistance. We will consider the Hyuga compound safe for now. I want Hiashi in my office tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. sharp. I want another team investigating the possibility of this threat along from within the Hyuga clan."

"As you command Hokage-sama."

If any but the head of the now dead Hyuga been looking directly into the Hokage eyes the world of seen a dangerous glint.

…...

A/N: I want to thank InsanityDeath, RavenShadow, diegoossorio1 Shadow-Realm-Productions for your reviews.

I am once again looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested please let me know.

Do to requests I'll be moving on to built to ashes after this.


End file.
